El gris también forma parte del paisaje
by Kuroi Yukie
Summary: Yuuri estaba acostumbrado a que las cosas salieran mal en su vida, sin embargo la vida y un ruso rubio de ojos verdes le mostrarán que el gris también forma parte del paisaje, y logra que los demás colores resalten aun más.
1. Prolog

_Yukie.- Hola gente bonita una vez mas escribiendo un fic de Yuri on Ice_

 _Kuroi.- Esta vez no pudimos evitarlo y cedimos ante nuestro placer culposo, el YuYuu o Yuri al cuadrado_

 _Yukie.- Y es que no hay muchos fics de esta pareja, no malinterpreten, nos encanta el Viktuuri pero esta ship tiene un no se que, que que se yo que cautiva_

 _Kuroi.- Sin mas preámbulos a lo que vinieron ¡A leer!_

 _Disclaimer: Yuri on Ice no nos pertenece, es propiedad de Mitsuro Kubo y estudio MAPPA, yo solo los uso para soportar la espera por la segunda temporada_

* * *

 **~El Gris también forma parte del paisaje~**

 **Пролог /Prolog**

Yuuri siempre había sido una persona con poca confianza y no era ignorante acerca de ese detalle de su personalidad, él sabía que no socializaba fácilmente, le costaba hacer amigos y ni se diga de vida amorosa, sin embargo, después de que Viktor apareciera en su vida parecía que todo eso había cambiado, en los años que llevaba en Rusia junto a él había hecho amigos, varios de ellos compañeros de pista, poco a poco comenzó a abrirse ante los demás y sobre todo había encontrado el amor en la persona que nunca se hubiera imaginado, Viktor Nikiforov quien antaño fuera su más grande ídolo de la infancia, le mostró que no solo era el patinador perfecto que lo había cautivado con sus rutinas, también era una persona que cometía errores, un poco caprichoso e infantil, pero aun así decidido y quien lo había apoyado cuando creyó que se había terminado para él. Por eso y muchas cosas más no había podido evitar enamorarse de Viktor y sorpresivamente este le correspondía por lo que llevaba ya cinco años en una hermosa relación, sin embargo…debió imaginar que nada en su vida podía ser tan perfecto, nunca se imaginó lo que le esperaba en esa competencia, el abismo que amenazaba con destruirlo, pero seguiría adelante porque a diferencia de la última vez que pensó en dejarse caer, ahora era consciente de que no estaba solo, y de que alguien sufriría si él se dejaba vencer.

* * *

 _Yukie.- Ya se que es un capi demasiado corto, pero hey solo es el prólogo, no me maten -llora-_

 _Kuroi.- Descuiden mañana subiremos el primer capítulo de esta historia el cual es mucho mas largo que esto_

 _Yukie.- Espero que le den una oportunidad a esta pequeña idea que nació después de ver mucho YoI y un Dou en el que Yuuri es consolado por un Yurio con mas años encima, de paso quiero agradecer a todas esas bellas personas que leyeron y comentaron Ai no Tsuite: Agape &Eros me hicieron muy feliz con sus comentarios _

_Kuroi.- Nos leemos mañana cuando subamos el primer capítulo_

 _Matta ne~_


	2. Capítulo 1 Broken разбитый

_**Kuroi.-** Lo prometido es deuda así que aquí tienen el primer capítulo de este fic_

 _ **Yukie.-** Queremos agradecer a todas las chicas que le dieron follow a esta historia así como a las que dejaron reviews, esperamos no decepcionarlos  
_

 ** _Kuroi.-_** _Seh yuki tiene cierto complejo de Yuuri, en fin, esperamos cumplir con las expectativas que tienen en este fic y que sea de su agrado, sin mas preámbulos a lo que vinieron ¡A Leer!_

 _Disclaimer: los personajes de YoI no me perteneces, son propiedad de Kubou-sensei y estudio MAPPA, yo solo los uso para mi entretenimiento y porque amo shippear personajes homosexuales :D_

* * *

 _ **~El Gris también forma parte del paisaje~**_

 **Capítulo 1.- Broken / разбитый**

Hasta hace unos segundos Katsuki Yuuri podía decir que era el hombre más feliz del mundo, estaba comprometido con la persona que amaba, profesionalmente era de los mejores, incluso había superado a Viktor en el programa corto, sin embargo ahora se encontraba en shock, no quería creer la imagen frente a él.

Viktor, su ídolo de la infancia, su entrenador, su prometido, la persona a la que le había entregado su confianza, su cuerpo, su amor, su alma y su corazón se encontraba en la cama, gimiendo bajo el cuerpo de otra persona, y no con cualquiera, quien estaba tomando a su Vitya era quien menos se imaginó " _¿Podía seguir llamándolo mío?"_ pensó mientras observaba como Chris Giacometti, actual novio de su mejor amigo Pichit embestía a Viktor.

Retrocedió al sentir como los sollozos amenazaban con abrirse paso en su garganta así como las arcadas ante lo que estaba viendo, ninguno de los protagonistas de tan desgarradora imagen para su corazón se había percatado de su presencia, era mejor así, no quería armar un escándalo, no ahora, no creía tener la entereza de ir y separarlos, reclamarles y exigir una explicación, lo único que quería era alejarse, no ver a la persona que amaba con otro, quería huir, necesitaba aire fresco, así que rápidamente sin que lo notaran salió del cuarto de hotel en el que se hospedaba con Viktor.

Yuuri corrió a toda la velocidad que sus temblorosas piernas le permitían, ahora muchas cosas tenían sentido para él, esos pequeños detalles, cosas que en su momento decidio ignorar y achacó a sus propias inseguridades demostraron que no estaba equivocado, Viktor si había comenzado a tomar distancia, inconscientemente se dirigió al cuarto donde sabía Yurio se estaba quedando, tocó la puerta esperando a que el ruso le abriera al no recibir respuesta alguna recordó que el menor le había comentado que iría al aeropuerto a recoger a su abuelo.

Sintió como las lágrimas y sollozos amenazaban con salir, el dolor que sentía en estos momentos lo abrumaba pero no quería molestar a nadie más con sus problemas, sabía que la mayoría de sus amigos o se estaba preparando para el evento de mañana o bien estaba buscando relajarse después de la competencia de ese día, así que cuidando que nadie lo viera se encaminó a la terraza del hotel.

Era tarde por lo que como imaginó la terraza estaba desierta, a excepción de uno que otro empleado del hotel los cuales sabía no lo molestarían, se recargó en uno de los barandales tratando de tranquilizarse, aunque la vista de la torre Eiffel le recordó como una broma cruel que se encontraba en la ciudad del amor, era irónico que su corazón se sintiera tan destrozado precisamente en ese lugar.

-Debí imaginar que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad – sollozó cubriéndose el rostro.

-¿Yuuri? –La voz preocupada de Pichit lo regresó a la realidad-. ¡¿Qué sucedió?! ¡¿Por qué estas así?!

Yuuri negó sin ver el rostro de su amigo, no quería que viera en sus ojos la terrible verdad, ni que sufriera como él, por lo menos no ese momento, al día siguiente debían presentar el programa libre, era la oportunidad de Pichit de lucirse y necesitaba sentirse feliz para poder interpretar bien su rutina, Yuuri no lo condenaría a sentirse miserable como se sentía él.

-No es nada grave –mintió reprimiendo las ganas de llorar-. Solo estoy nervioso por la competencia, es todo.

-Yuuri –El tailandés frunció el ceño ante la mentira tan obvia-. Que nos conocemos, te he visto con ataques de ansiedad antes y no te pones tan mal ni por asomo, además ¡Quedaste en primer lugar! Hace menos de dos horas estabas que brillabas de felicidad, incluso pensaste en buscar a Viktor –se interrumpió al caer en cuenta que el único que pudo haber afectado así a su amigo era el peli plateado-. ¿Estas así por Viktor? ¿Pelearon?

-No, no es eso, solo no quiero hablar de eso ahora Pichit-kun, tranquilo estaré bien

-Pero Yuuri

-Por favor Pichit-kun, te prometo que mañana te explico, ahora no quiero hablar de eso ¿sí?

El tailandés suspiró ante la terquedad de su mejor amigo, pero sabía que si seguía insistiendo lo único que lograría sería que el pelinegro se cerrara y decidiera no contarle nada.

-De acuerdo pero debes prometerme que mañana me explicarás todo.

-Te lo prometo Pichit-kun, mañana después de la competencia te explicaré todo, hoy solo quiero descansar.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu cuarto?

-NO…digo, no es necesario, necesito estar un rato a solas y tomar aire fresco, no te preocupes

-Me pides algo imposible Yuuri – Pichit se mordió el labio preocupado, se acercó a su amigo y lo abrazó- Eres mi mejor amigo siempre me voy a preocupar por ti, mira no sé qué es lo que te tiene así, pero recuerda que siempre contarás conmigo ¿De acuerdo? No estás solo.

-Lo sé, Gracias Pichit-kun –Yuuri retrocedió rompiendo el contacto sin ser brusco-. Estaré bien –sonrió pero la alegría no llegó a sus ojos.

Pichit suspiró resignado a no obtener respuestas por ese día y se encaminó hacia las habitaciones.

-Pichit-kun –el mencionado se detuvo al escuchar la voz de Yuuri-. ¿Te podría pedir un último favor?

-Sabes que si –se giró hacia su amigo-. ¿Qué necesitas?

-Mañana no podré presentarme a las prácticas matutinas ¿Podrías cubrirme?

-¡Pero Yuuri…!

-Por favor –Rogó.

-Está bien –accedió al ver la urgencia en los ojos del japonés-. Pero espero una buena explicación después de la competencia

-Lo prometo

-Bien, yo te cubro –dijo antes de retirarse dejando solo al mayor.

 **=/=/==/=/=/==/=/==/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=**

Habían pasado unas horas después de que Yuuri fuera testigo del acto que hizo su corazón añicos, pero debía ser fuerte un poco más, no le reclamaría a Viktor, ni siquiera a Chris aunque muriera por hacerlo ya que no solo le estaban engañando a él sino también a su querido amigo Pichit, no tenía fuerzas para hacerlo, solo quería alejarse de lo que le causaba dolor, era egoísta lo sabía, pero no podía evitarlo, tomó aire antes de encaminarse al cuarto que compartía con Viktor, entró despacio temiendo no haber esperado lo suficiente y encontrarse con que Chris seguía ahí, afortunadamente para su cordura y corazón solo estaba Viktor durmiendo.

-Siempre supe que no era lo suficientemente bueno, ni atractivo para estar contigo, pero hubiera agradecido que me lo dijeras antes, Viktor idiota –sintió las lágrimas recorriendo de nueva cuenta sus mejillas, las secó con rapidez, no podía desperdiciar el tiempo llorando, tenía muchas cosas que hacer.

Empezó por empacar la poca ropa que había llevado, se mordió el labio al pensar en lo que le esperaba por delante, sacudió la cabeza antes de seguir empacando y sus ojos se desviaron al traje que se supone usaría mañana para la competencia, negó antes de dejarlo de lado y guardó el resto de su ropa junto con sus patines, tomó su celular y entró a la página de la aerolínea que solía usar; fue al elegir el destino que dudó ¿Qué debería hacer?, miró de nuevo la pantalla tomando una decisión y reservó su boleto para después ponerse de pie, tomar las cosas y salir de la habitación.

Una vez fuera agradeció que ya era tarde y la mayoría de sus amigos y compañeros se encontraban dormidos para tener fuerzas en la competencia del día siguiente, se encaminó a la recepción para pedir un taxi. Al tiempo que esperaba tomó de entre sus cosas una pluma y una hoja que había tomado de buró del hotel y comenzó a escribir algo, al terminar se acercó a la recepción, unos minutos después un empleado del hotel se acercó para avisarle al japonés que su taxi había llegado, este solo asintió para después tomar sus cosas y partir.

 **=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=**

Pichit volteo a todos lados preocupado, sabía que Yuuri no se presentaría a los entrenamientos de esa mañana, incluso lo cubrió cuando Viktor le preguntó por su amigo, diciéndole que Yuuri le había dicho que entrenaría fuera del hielo para calmar sus nervios, cosa que el peli plateado aceptó a duras penas y solo porque estaba ocupado con su propio entrenamiento.

Aunque claro, Viktor no había sido el único que le pidió razones de su desaparecido amigo, el Yuri Ruso también había preguntado por él y se mostró mucho más escéptico que su compatriota

-Tu sabes algo que no nos quieres decir –siseó Yuri molesto cuando Pichit se negó a decirle en que parte se encontraba entrenando el pelinegro.

-Se lo mismo que tú, lo juro, Yuuri me dijo anoche que no llegaría a los entrenamientos matutinos, pero me prometió que estaría a tiempo para la competencia

Yurio iba a seguir con el interrogatorio pero fue interrumpido por su entrenador quien lo buscaba haciendo que se alejara de Pichit quien solo atinó a suspirar aliviado.

Sin embargo el tiempo había pasado y la competencia ya había comenzado, Chris ya había presentado su rutina, y JJ se encontraba en la pista en este momento

-No te preocupes ya aparecerá –Chris se acercó a Pichit adivinando a quien estaba buscando-. Yuuri no dejaría tirado todo el trabajo que él y Viktor han puesto en esta temporada

-Tienes razón… _A menos de que algo muy grave pasara entre ellos_ –Pensó lo último.

-Pichit es tu turno –Celestino lo llamó haciendo que Pichit suspirara, confiaba en que Yuuri estaría bien.

-Animo, Sie können / _tu puedes_ / -Chris abrazó a Pichit antes de que este se adentrara a la pista.

-Gracias –le regaló una sonrisa mientras se adentraba a la pista.

La música comenzó dando inicio a la rutina de Pichit quien como siempre demostró su alegría y jovialidad al público al cual se ganó de inmediato, terminó su rutina con perfección quedando actualmente en el segundo puesto superando por muy poco a su pareja, después fue el turno del Yuri ruso quien arrasó con todos quedándose con el primer puesto dejándolo atrás con una gran diferencia.

Era el turno de Viktor de entrar a la pista, el ruso miró a su alrededor una última vez para ver si miraba a Yuuri entre la multitud, estaba preocupado, no lo había visto desde el día anterior cuando se separaron después de la cena, Yuuri había sido raptado por Sala y Mila quienes querían comprarle un nuevo traje, mientras que él se había ido al bar con Chris aprovechando que el novio de este se había ido a tomar varias fotos de la ciudad gala, el terrible pensamiento de que Yuuri hubiera descubierto lo que hizo con Chris la noche anterior pasó por su mente, pero lo desechó al pensar que de haber sido así seguramente Pichit no estuviera tan feliz al lado de su amigo. Sin embargo la preocupación no se iba haciendo que fallara uno de sus saltos.

Su rutina terminó, hizo una reverencia al público con su habitual sonrisa, la cual desapareció al percatarse que Yuuri no se encontraba junto a la pista, iba a preguntar por su estudiante pero Yakov lo arrastró hacia el Kiss and cry para escuchar su puntuación, había quedado debajo de Yurio quien lo miraba con enojo, exigiendo con la mirada el paradero de Yuuri, paradero que el mismo desconocía.

-Señoras y Señores, nos acaba de llegar la noticia que el patinador Yuuri Katsuki tuvo un inconveniente por lo que no le fue posible presentar su programa libre, por lo tanto su calificación es de cero, dejándolo en el último lugar, por lo tanto la medalla de oro es para el ruso Yuri Plisetsky, en segundo lugar se encuentra Viktor Nikiforov y en tercer lugar Pichit Chulanont…se les pide a los ganadores de los tres primeros lugares que pasen al podio.

Después del anuncio los tres patinadores acreedores al podio pasaron con diferentes expresiones de shock en sus rostros, los reporteros y comentaristas no hicieron esperar sus opiniones al ver que Viktor, competidor y entrenador de Yuuri parecía no tener idea de que había ocurrido, las fotos del podio fueron tomadas y los reporteros bombardearon a los competidores con preguntas acerca de lo ocurrido, preguntas que ninguno supo responder.

 **=/=/==/=/=/=/=/==/=/=/==/=/=/=/=**

En el hotel Celestino se acercó a la habitación donde se quedaba su alumno, sabía que la deserción de Yuuri lo había dejado trastornado pero confiaba en que la carta que le dieron en recepción explicara todo. Tocó la puerta esperando que Pichit le abriera, pasaron unos minutos antes de que la puerta se abriera

-Celestino

-Pichit, tengo que decirte algo en privado ¿puedo entrar?

-Sí, claro –Pichit se apartó dejando que Celestino entrara, una vez dentro de la habitación ambos se sentaron en el sofá de la habitación-. ¿Qué sucede?

-Esta mañana me llamaron a la recepción, habían dejado algo para ti, pero la persona especificó que la carta se me debía entregar a mi junto a esta nota –Celestino extendió la nota hacia Pichit, esperando que este la tomara.

 _Celestino-sensei_

 _Perdón por causarle molestias aun cuando ya no me entrena, prometo que no volverá a suceder, pero por favor ¿Podría entregarle a Pichit-kun la carta que le entregarán junto con la nota después de la competencia? Sé que es una petición extraña pero por favor entréguele la carta una vez que estén a solas y fuera de la vista de los medios._

 _Muchísimas Gracias y de nuevo perdón por las molestias_

Katsuki Yuuri

Celestino esperó a que Pichit leyera la nota antes de entregarle la carta

-Esta es la carta que Yuuri dejó para ti

Pichit tomó la carta rápidamente, tal vez ahí le explicaba todo, desde las lágrimas de las que fue testigo el día anterior como su deserción de la competencia. Rasgó el sobre y se apresuró a leer el contenido

 _Pichit-kun_

 _Primero que nada, me disculpo por preocuparte, sé que a estas alturas estas desesperado por saber que ha sido de mí, sobre todo después de que probablemente llamaras a mi móvil múltiples veces sin obtener respuesta, pero mis acciones tienen una razón de ser, cuando estés leyendo esta carta probablemente yo me encuentre ya fuera de París, ¿Recuerdas que ayer me pediste que te contara por qué me miraba tan mal? Bueno, es duro de explicar por carta pero haré mi mejor esfuerzo, ayer como bien dijiste estaba feliz, había logrado por fin superar a Viktor en el programa corto por lo que Sala y Mila me pidieron que las acompañara a comprar un traje para felicitarme, creí que no tardaríamos asi que no me negué, después de todo Viktor seguía ocupado con la prensa, podíamos dejar la celebración para más tarde, fue después de que Mila recibiera una llamada que las cosas comenzaron a ponerse extrañas, las chicas se empecinaron en que debíamos celebrar los tres o en comprar más cosas, las conozco lo suficiente para saber que no lo hicieron con mala intención, ahora que lo pienso probablemente solo querían hacer lo mismo que yo hice contigo, ahorrarme el sufrimiento…disculpa comencé a divagar, el punto es que después de mucho esfuerzo logré escaparme para buscar a Viktor, subí a donde nos hospedábamos y lo encontré en la cama…con otra persona, pude haber reclamado, separarlos y exigir una explicación pero sinceramente no tenía fuerzas, ¿sabes? Siempre pensé que el que Viktor estuviera conmigo era extraño, no soy nada especial para que él se fijara en mí, pero pensé en que mis sentimientos habían sido suficiente…al parecer me equivoqué, en este punto te preguntarás por qué no te dije nada ayer, bueno…la razón es que la persona con la que Viktor estaba era…Chris, lamento no habértelo dicho antes, no creas que les estaba cubriendo ni mucho menos, esto me duele tanto como seguramente te está doliendo en estos momentos, es por eso que no podía decírtelo ayer, hoy era tu gran día, la oportunidad de que alcanzaras el podio en el Grand Prix Final y yo no pensaba arruinártelo, necesitabas estar feliz para poder dar lo mejor de ti, sin embargo siento que tampoco es justo que permanezcas engañado, porque después de todo una mentira por más hermosa que sea no deja de ser un engaño, siempre es preferible la verdad sin importar cuan dolorosa sea, es por eso que te dejé esta carta ¿Podrás perdonarme el ser tan débil y no presentarme a la competencia? Lamento el ser tan cobarde y egoísta, pero no podía permanecer en Paris ni un minuto más, en estos momentos no estoy muy seguro de lo que haré, te juro que en cuanto tenga una respuesta te llamaré, perdóname por ser egoísta y no decirte antes, no quería arruinar tu gran día y aunque sé que es mucho pedir, por favor no hagas un escándalo, tu carrera no merece ser manchada por algo así, no te pido que no odies a Viktor o que no le reclames a Chris ya que estas en todo tu derecho, solo… no lo hagas más grande ¿sí?_

 _Espero puedas perdonarme el no haberte dicho antes_

 _Tu amigo:_  
 _Yuuri._

Conforme leía la carta las expresiones de Pichit fueron cambiando, desde la preocupación hasta que se transformaron en una furia que ocultaba una terrible tristeza, Celestino nunca había visto tal expresión en el tailandés por lo que preocupado se acercó a él alcanzando a leer lo que ponía en la carta, la sorpresa se apoderó de sus facciones para después dar paso a la tristeza por lo que estaba pasando su alumno, no sabía que decir así que solo atinó a poner la mano en el hombro de Pichit tratando de confortarlo.

Al sentir la mano de Celestino en su hombro Pichit se puso de pie, frunciendo el ceño mientras lágrimas de decepción e ira se deslizaban por sus mejillas

-Oe Pichit no vayas a hacer algo imprudente

-Descuida Celestino, no pienso hacer nada que haga que termine en la primera plana por otra cosa que no sea mi medalla, pero alguien me va a escuchar –siseó antes de salir de la habitación hecho una furia.

 ** _=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=_**

Una vez fuera del acoso de la prensa Yurio no perdió el tiempo y tomó a Viktor de la solapa de su chamarra, a sus veinte años había alcanzado la estatura del mayor por lo que fácilmente la escena se convertía en algo preocupante.

Estaban en el hotel en uno de los pisos reservados exclusivamente para los patinadores por lo que el resto de los amigos de ambos rusos no tardaron en darles alcance.

-¡¿Qué pasó con el Katsudon, anciano?! –La voz del menor de los rusos destilaba furia, conocía lo suficiente a Yuuri para saber que no dejaría la competencia a menos de que algo muy grave hubiera pasado-. ¡No contesta su celular siquiera!

-¡No lo sé Yurio! ¡Yo también estoy preocupado! –Gruñó Viktor deshaciéndose del agarre del menor-. No sé porque no se presentó, ya marqué a Hasetsu pero ellos tampoco parecen saber que pasó

-Tranquilo pequeño seguro Yuuri da noticias de si más tarde –intervino Chris tratando de calmar los ánimos entre los rusos haciendo que Mila, Sala y Georgi fruncieran el ceño, se daban una idea de lo que había pasado con el japonés pero no querían encender los ánimos más de lo que ya estaban,

-Giacometti tiene razón, Katsuki no es de los que preocupa a los demás sin razón Yuri –Otabek puso la mano en el hombro de rubio instándolo a calmarse, de nada servía pelearse.

-Miren ahí viene Pichit quizá él sabe algo – JJ señaló al tailandés quien se acercaba rápidamente a donde estaban.

Lo que nadie esperaba es que al ver a su pareja Pichit aumentara la velocidad de sus pasos y al estar frente al suizo le cruzara la cara de un puñetazo confirmando los temores de los dos rusos y la italiana.

-Pichit ¡¿Qué demon…-El reclamo del suizo fue interrumpido por el grito del moreno.

-¡¿Cómo pudieron hacernos esto a Yuuri y a mí?! –Se acercó amenazante hacia el ruso siendo detenido por Georgi- ¡Déjenme! ¡No merece que lo protejan! ¡Eres un maldito bastardo Nikiforov! –Miró con rabia al peliplateado ya que Georgi lo mantenía agarrado-.¡No mereces todo lo que Yuuri siente por ti! ¡Suéltenme! –Se deshizo del agarre del ruso y se acercó a su pareja-. No quiero saber de ti Giacometti ¿Entendido? –Siseó-. Puedes consolarte con Viktor, después de todo no sería la primera vez –dijo con desprecio antes de retirarse dejando a todos congelados.

-¿Es enserio? –JJ miró con incredulidad al ruso y al suizo-. Creí que ustedes dos habían dejado sus juegos hace mucho.

Chris no contestó, se limitó a ir detrás del tailandés, no quería empeorar las cosas.

\- No te atreviste anciano ¡Dime que lo que estoy pensando no es cierto! –Yurio apretó los puños dispuesto a partirle la cara a Viktor al ver el semblante de culpabilidad que tenía.

-Yuratchka, no gastes energías en algo que no vale la pena–Otabek tomó a Yuri del brazo al percatarse de las intenciones de su amigo, sobre todo porque era consciente de los sentimientos de este por Katsuki-. Hay una persona que te necesita más en este momento soldado.

Viktor al escuchar a Otabek se apresuró a su habitación, debía alcanzar a Yuuri, darle una explicación por lo menos.

-Ustedes sabían algo cierto –Al ver a Viktor marcharse, Yuri se giró hacia Mila, Sara y Georgi quienes hasta el momento habían permanecido callado.

-Ayer vi a Viktor y Chris comiéndose a besos en el pasillo que lleva a la habitación donde Viktor se estaba quedando con Yuuri, No quería destrozar un corazón que amaba con tanta sinceridad como el de Yuuri así que le llamé a Mila para tratar de impedirlo, pero fallamos.

-El cerdo debía saberlo ¿Pensaban cubrir al anciano?

-No es eso Yuratchka, nosotros también queremos a Yuuri, pero no queríamos que se enterará un día antes de presentar su programa libre, y mucho menos de la manera en que seguramente se enteró.

Yuri chasqueó la lengua molesto, entendía a sus compañeros pero eso no hacía el asunto menos desagradable, se giró camino a su habitación, debía hacer sus maletas rápido para tomar el primer avión a Rusia, no dejaría a Yuuri solo.

 **O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O**

Yuuri había tomado el primer avión hacia Rusia, tenía todo planeado, empacaría sus cosas y las enviaría a Hasetsu por paquetería, después tomaría el primer avión a Japón, no tenía mucho tiempo, sabía que debía durar menos de seis horas que era lo que tomaba el viaje de París a Rusia, no quería ver a Viktor, no quería explicaciones, solo quería alejarse del dolor que le causaba la traición que había sufrido.

Pidió un taxi que lo llevó al departamento que compartía con el ruso, entró y fue recibido por un alegre Maccachin, Yuuri no pudo retener las lágrimas más tiempo y abrazó al caniche buscando un poco de consuelo, después de unos minutos se puso de pie y comenzó a empacar, agradecía a los dioses que nunca fue una persona que acumulara muchas cosas y que la mitad de sus pertenencias se habían quedado en casa de sus padres, mientras empacaba miró el traje que usó para la coreografía de eros, la hizo a un lado, dejándola en el montón de cosas que no conservaría, terminó de embalar sus pertenencias y llamó al servicio de paquetería, tardarían unas dos horas en recoger las cosas, mientras esperaba miró a su alrededor, ese lugar estaba lleno de recuerdos que ahora mismo le estrujaban el pecho. Maccachin intuyendo el humor del japonés gimoteo antes de acurrucarse buscando ser acariciado.

-Maccachin –Yuuri abrazó al caniche una vez más-. Te voy a extrañar mucho, por favor no robes comida y cuida de Viktor ya que yo no podré hacerlo más –el caniche sollozó como si entendiera lo que le decían.

Mientras acariciaba al perro Yuuri miró su mano cayendo en cuenta del anillo que portaba en su mano derecha, aquel que no se había quitado desde hacía cinco años, suspiró, ahora ese anillo no significaba nada, solo la ilusión de alguien que voló demasiado alto.

-Supongo que es tiempo de poner los pies de nuevo en la tierra –murmuró abatido quitándose el anillo-. Con esto te libero Vitya.

Yuuri besó el anillo y lo colocó en un mueble alto, al lado de una foto en la que aparecían Viktor y él celebrando la primera medalla de oro que había ganado.

Tocaron la puerta, eran los del servicio de paquetería que venían por las cosas, después de unos minutos, todas sus pertenencias habían sido recogidas, no quedaba más que ir al aeropuerto, una vez ahí sus temores se vieron confirmados, un pequeño contingente de periodistas lo esperaba por lo que al parecer las competencias ya habían terminado y su ausencia ya era noticia, bien a mal paso darle prisa.

-¡Ahí esta! –Señaló uno de los periodistas al reconocer a Yuuri-. ¡Katsuki-san! ¿Puede por favor responder algunas preguntas? El mundo y los seguidores del patinaje se preguntan cuáles fueron sus motivos para abandonar la competencia del Grand Prix Final

Podía negarse a contestar pero era mejor dar alguna declaración a dejar que la prensa especulara.

-Los motivos por los cuales dejé la competencia son personales.

-Señor Katsuki, hay algunos rumores que dicen que fue por problemas de rivalidad con su entrenador Viktor Nikiforov ¿Es eso cierto?

-En lo absoluto, el señor Nikiforov y yo teníamos una buena relación alumno/entrenador independientemente de su estatus como competidor, sin embargo quiero aprovechar esta oportunidad para comunicar que mi relación de trabajo con el señor Nikiforov ha terminado, ya que pienso retirarme de las competencias de patinaje artístico

-Señor Katsuki, es por todos conocido que usted y el señor Nikiforov tenían una relación aparte de la profesional ¿Hubo problemas en su noviazgo? ¿Por esa razón se retirará?

-Quiero hacer hincapié en que una cosa no tiene que ver con la otra, mi decisión de retirarme es una que he estado posponiendo desde hace años, en cuanto a sus primeras preguntas debo decir que son de índole personal.

-Vemos que no tiene su anillo ¿podemos dar por terminada su relación entonces?

-El estatus de nuestra relación es solo de incumbencia del señor Nikiforov y mía, ahora si me disculpan debo retirarme, no contestaré más preguntas.

Yuuri se hizo espacio entre el mar de periodistas que no dejaban de acosarlo con preguntas, no fue hasta que pasó al área de control que se vio libre del ajetreo de la prensa y pudo respirar tranquilo.

\- do svidaniya…Viktor –susurró antes de subir al avión.

* * *

Notas Finales:

 _ **Yukie.-** ¡Mi Yuuri! -Llora desconsoladamente-_

 ** _Kuroi.-_** _¿Sabes que es necesario para la trama cierto? -enarca una ceja-_

 _ **Yukie.-** Lo sé, pero es tan triste TToTT_

 _ **Kuroi.-** -Niega resignada- En fin, espero les gustara este capítulo, me costó bastante escribirlo ya que no quería que los personajes me quedaran muy OoC, aunque creo que fallé miserablemente, sin mencionar que me dolió en el alma terminar con el Viktuuri de esta forma, de cualquier manera muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer esta historia, estoy muy emocionada ya que no esperaba tantos follows, sobre todo por la pareja, aun así para las fanáticas del Viktuuri tengo planeado un Two-shot Omergaverse próximamente, no digo fecha porque aun no estoy muy segura cuando será pero mas o menos ya tengo la idea en un bosquejo _

_**Yukie.-** Y es que antes de meternos en mas problemas tenemos que avanzar en el siguiente capitulo de este fic y del Drarry que también tenemos activo_

 _ **Kuroi.-** Siento el aura asesina de mi suegro desde aqui -.-||  
_

 _ **Yukie.-** En fin, esperen el próximo capitulo dentro de dos semanas máximo, queremos aprovechar que la inspiración para este ship esta de buenas, ya saben si les gusta siempre pueden dejar un review, no toma mucho y hace a una autora feliz_

 _ **Matta ne~***_

 __

-Respuesta a Reviews-

Celeste: _De nada, ciertamente hay muy poco YuYuu, supongo que no es una ship muy popular, espero aportar algo bueno a mi pequeño placer culposo ;D_

Guest1: Yuri al cuadrado pa´la banda xD

Yukihime Hiwatari: Espero que disfrutaras este capitulo, gracias por tu apoyo n-n

Guest2: Espero que después de este capítulo te siga pareciendo interesante, gracias por tu review :3 


	3. Capítulo 2 Shattered разрушенной

_Yukie: Hello gente bonita del internet, espero que este 14 de febrero se la pasaran bonito, ya sea con sus parejas, sus amigos o bien sus amores 2D_

 _Kuroi: ya no puedo más -moribunda- quería terminar este capítulo antes para subirlo el día 14 pero me fue imposible, sin embargo no dormí para poder subirlo por lo menos al día siguiente_

 _Yukie.- Con un poco de atraso pero lo prometido es deuda, aquí el segundo capítulo de este fic, quiero agradecerles a todas las personas que le dieron follow a esta historia y a la persona que nos dejó review el capítulo pasado, sin más que agregar a lo que vinieron ¡A leer!_

 _Disclaimer: Los personajes de YoI no me pertenecen, son propiedad de estudio MAPPA quien se está llenando los bolsillos gracias a todos los fanáticos de la serie, yo solo los uso porque de alguna manera me debo consolar ya que soy pobre y no puedo comprar mercancía de YoI y porque me encanta escribir sobre personajes homosexuales xD_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 2. Shattered / разрушенной**_

Yuuri llegó a Japón después un vuelo de varias horas y escalas, sabía que su aspecto era terrible y que probablemente algunos medios estarían haciendo guardia en el aeropuerto, después de todo no todos los días un japonés desertaba de una competencia, era probable incluso que tuviera problemas con la federación, aunque sinceramente le daba igual, ya no le importaba, no le miraba sentido alguno volver a competir, de cualquier manera en uno de las escalas se tomó la molestia de comprar lentes oscuros los cuales esperaba que junto al cubre bocas le ayudaran a pasar desapercibido ante los medios.

Suspiró al ver que había un cúmulo de periodistas a las afueras del aeropuerto, haciéndose el desentendido tomó su maleta y quitó rápidamente el papel que tenía su nombre, se colocó las gafas y el cubre bocas y se mezcló entre la multitud bajando el rostro para evitar que lo reconocieran. Afortunadamente la suerte parecía sonreírle y pudo salir de ahí sin más inconvenientes, normalmente hubiera tomado el tren hacia Hasetsu, era más económico que un taxi pero se arriesgaba a ser reconocido, así que como lo haría un extranjero, tomó un taxi, después de todo si algo le había dejado el ganas dos medallas de oro era que por lo menos se había hecho de una cantidad generosa de dinero, podía permitírselo.

Llegó a Hasetsu entrada la noche, suspiró, no sabía cómo enfrentaría a sus padres, aquellos que lo habían apoyado todo ese tiempo, tomó aire y entro por la parte trasera de yutopía.

-Yuuri

La voz preocupada de Hiroko terminó de derribar las defensas del japonés, se lanzó a los brazos de su madre abrazándola con fuerza y comenzó a llorar como no lloraba desde que tenía ocho años cuando los niños se burlaban de él por practicar ballet en vez de algo más varonil.

-Todo estará bien Yuuri –solo pudo abrazar con fuerza a su hijo que si bien ya era un adulto la necesitaba en estos momentos-. ¿Qué pasó?

-Fui un idiota, yo…–Sollozó aumentando la fuerza con la que abrazaba a su madre, queriendo aferrarse a algo para no caerse a pedazos-. Simplemente volé demasiado alto, debí saber que el que Viktor me quisiera como yo a él era demasiado bueno.

Hiroko comenzó a imaginarse lo peor sin saber que estaba muy cerca de la verdad.

-Dime que pasó Yuuri

-No quiero hablar de eso oka-san

-Yuuri siempre te hemos dado tu espacio pero me preocupas hijo –Dijo mientras se separaba y tomaba el rostro de su hijo, secando sus lágrimas-. ¿Vicchan te lastimó? ¿Es eso?

-El…-Yuuri se mordió el labio, no quería involucrar a su familia pero sabía que les debía por lo menos una explicación-. Lo descubrí con otra persona, yo…simplemente no pude aceptar algo así, lo lamento.

Hiroko suspiró y abrazó a su hijo de nuevo, sabía lo frágil que era el corazón de su hijo, el saber que sufrió tan grande decepción le dolía en el alma.

-Está bien Yuuri, no tienes por qué aceptar algo así, nadie debería –le sonrió tratando de reconfortar a su pequeño-. No te preocupes, yo hablaré con tu padre y sé que el estará de acuerdo conmigo, está bastante preocupado –acarició el cabello de Yuuri-. Debes estar cansado anda ve a tu cuarto y descansa, sabes que cuentas con nosotros.

-Gracias mamá –tomó su maleta encaminándose a su cuarto, quería encerrarse y no salir nunca más-. Mamá

-¿Qué pasó Yuuri?

-Si llaman preguntando por mí, no les digas que estoy en casa, no quiero ver a nadie, por favor –Pidió desesperado.

-De acuerdo, solo no te encierres ¿sí? –Hiroko se acercó una vez más al menor de sus hijos-. Estamos contigo, déjanos acompañarte ¿vale?

-De acuerdo –fingió una sonrisa para no preocupar más a su madre y entro a su cuarto.

Hiroko se mordió el labio al ver como su hijo se encerraba en su cuarto, estaba realmente preocupada, solo podía imaginar el dolor que su hijo estaba sintiendo en estos momentos, se encaminó hacia la sala de estar donde la esperaban su marido y su hija mayor.

-¿Qué tan malo fue? –Preguntó Mari al ver entrar a su madre.

-Muy malo, le rompieron el corazón –respondió con pesar abrazando a su marido.

-Me imagine algo así, Yuuri siempre fue muy sensible, pero también es fuerte, podrá salir de esto -. Toshiya consoló a su esposa.

-¿Podrá…? –Mari sacó un cigarro y comenzó a fumar-. Viktor era muy importante para él, y ya empiezan a circular rumores pese a su declaración, me lo contó Minako, Yuuri nunca ha sido muy bueno lidiando con la crítica, además probablemente tenga problemas con la federación, dudo que le dejen pasar el haberse retirado sin más de la competencia –exhaló el humo, la preocupación era notoria en su semblante.

-Pase lo que pase, estaremos con él, apoyándolo como siempre, como la familia que somos, Yuuri nos necesita y haremos lo mejor para ayudarlo –Toshiya sonaba confiado, ciertamente estaba preocupado, no sería fácil pero confiaba en que su hijo saldría adelante.

 **o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o**

 _Paris, Francia_

Yuri se preparaba para partir lo más pronto posible a Rusia, lanzando desordenadamente las cosas a su maleta, estaba furioso, no podía creer que Viktor fuera tan idiota como para haber engañado a Yuuri.

-Ese anciano, después de lo mucho que alardeó cuando el Katsudon aceptó abiertamente que eran pareja va y hace esto, me dan ganas de matarlo –siseó entre dientes siendo observado por su abuelo-. Siempre jactándose…

-Yuratchka –Nikolai miraba como Yuri despotricaba en contra de Viktor-. Se lo mucho que aprecias a ese muchacho, pero debes calmarte –se puso de pie con cuidado poniendo las manos en los hombros de su nieto-. No podrás ayudarlo si estas alterado.

-Es que no puedo evitarlo abuelo, Yuuri lo adoraba, maldita sea, para el katsudon solo existía Viktor –siseó molesto-. Siempre fue Viktor y solo Viktor, estoy preocupado –admitió lo último en voz baja-. Conociéndolo va a tomar una decisión apresurada.

-¿Cómo retirarse? –sugirió mientras

-Si ¿Cómo lo sabes? –preguntó enarcando la ceja.

Nikolai no dijo nada, solo se limitó a señalar la pantalla de televisión que estaba detrás de su nieto, la cual mostraba un canal de noticias deportivas.

 _El gran Prix Final ha terminado, coronando a Rusia como el ganador, sin embargo la noticia de la victoria Rusa fue definitivamente opacada por la deserción del patinador Japonés Yuuri Katsuki, quien era uno de los favoritos, si no es que el favorito al Oro, entrevistamos a los demás competidores entre los cuales se incluye su entrenador y pareja, Viktor Nikiforov pero todos parecen desconocer las razones que llevaron al joven Katsuki a desertar de la competencia –Narraba una de las reporteras._

 _-Sin embargo Grace, hay varios rumores circulando acerca de los motivos que llevaron al As japonés a retirarse, algunos hablan de problemas de rivalidad con su entrenador Viktor Nikiforov y otros dicen que es de índole aún más personal._

 _-Eso es cierto… ¡oh! Nos llegan noticias de que se pudo entrevistar al patinador japonés en las afueras del aeropuerto de San Petersburgo, nos conectaremos con nuestro corresponsal Robert, Robert adelante._

La imagen de la pantalla muestra a un reportero rodeado de varios reporteros más, quienes seguramente buscan dar la nota para sus respectivos medios haciendo que Yuri frunciera el ceño, los medios harían un festín con la deserción del cerdo.

 _-Gracias Grace, me encuentro en las afueras del Aeropuerto Internacional Púlkovo, donde hace unos minutos tuvimos la oportunidad de hablar unos breves segundos con el patinador japonés Yuuri Katsuki, quien no se presentó a la prueba de patinaje libre del Grand Prix Final, en Francia, aquí lo que obtuvimos._

La imagen que mostraba el noticiero volvió a cambiar mostrando a Yuuri aparentemente calmado, pero si Plisetsky podía jactarse de algo, es que podía leer a la perfección al japonés, era evidente que había estado llorando, sin mencionar que el habitual brillo de sus ojos había desaparecido.

 _-¡Katsuki-san! ¿Puede por favor responder algunas preguntas? El mundo y los seguidores del patinaje se preguntan cuáles fueron sus motivos para abandonar la competencia del Grand Prix Final_

 _-Los motivos por los cuales dejé la competencia son personales._

 _-Señor Katsuki, hay algunos rumores que dicen que fue por problemas de rivalidad con su entrenador Viktor Nikiforov ¿Es eso cierto?_

 _-En lo absoluto, el señor Nikiforov y yo teníamos una buena relación alumno/entrenador independientemente de su estatus como competidor, sin embargo quiero aprovechar esta oportunidad para comunicar que mi relación de trabajo con el señor Nikiforov ha terminado, ya que pienso retirarme de las competencias de patinaje artístico_

 _-Señor Katsuki, es por todos conocido que usted y el señor Nikiforov tenían una relación aparte de la profesional ¿Hubo problemas en su noviazgo? ¿Por esa razón se retirará?_

 _-Quiero hacer hincapié en que una cosa no tiene que ver con la otra, mi decisión de retirarme es una que he estado posponiendo desde hace años, en cuanto a sus primeras preguntas debo decir que son de índole personal._

La imagen cambió una vez más dejando ver al reportero y las conductoras del noticiero.

 _-El señor Katsuki finalizó la sesión de preguntas diciendo que el estatus de su relación con el señor Nikiforov era de índole personal y que no tenía que ver con su decisión de retirarse o de dejar la competencia_

 _-Habrá que ver que tan cierto es eso –comentó una de las presentadoras-. El joven Katsuki no se había quitado nunca su "amuleto" desde que lo obtuvo en Barcelona hace cinco años –comentó con malicia-. Parece ser que hubo problemas en el paraíso y la afamada pareja de oro sobre hielo terminó fracturándose_

 _-Eso sería una lástima- Comentó el reportero-. De cualquier manera hasta el momento la Federación Japonesa de Patinaje no ha pronunciado ninguna declaración oficial a la ISU, pero es evidente que una sanción por lo menos si habrá_

 _-Bueno no es como si joven Yuuri Katsuki le importe mucho ya, el mismo lo dijo que se retiraría, además, no es como si pudiera llegar a más competencias importantes, si bien es bueno, debemos recordar que muchos de sus éxitos fueron debido a que tenía como entrenador a Viktor Nikiforov…_

Yuri no soportó más y apagó el noticiero lanzando con rabia el control remoto.

-Ese cerdo ¿Retirarse? ¿Es lo mejor que se le ocurre? –Yuri pateó con rabia el suelo antes de sentarse junto a su abuelo -. Y esos idiotas insinuando que el Katsudon es un inútil sin Viktor –siseó molesto-. Como si no hubiera logrado nada antes de que el anciano lo tomara como pupilo.

-Calma Yuratchka, sabes cómo son los medios a veces –Nikolai trató de calmar de nuevo a su nieto poniendo la mano en su hombro-. Piensa que Yuuri necesita tiempo para asimilar lo que pasó.

-¡De cualquier manera no puede anunciar su retiro tan a la ligera, maldición! –gruñó-. Él es grandioso abuelo, tú lo viste, además –suspiró-. Si se retira yo…no podría soportarlo, el ya hacía grandes cosas sin Viktor, siempre transmitió algo, ahora es mejor que antes, ha mejorado y debe demostrarlo, me niego rotundamente a dejar que el cerdo se retire.

-Yuratchka, sé que tus intenciones son buenas pero yo vi al joven Katsuki muy decidido ¿Cómo piensas hacer que cambie de opinión?

-La primera vez que lo vi derrumbarse no supe como animarlo, creí que mis palabras lo harían querer hacer que me retracte, fui tosco, pero no pienso cometer ese error de nuevo, quiero reparar ese error y tal vez así… _tal vez así ahora sea a mí a quien mire_ –pensó lo último apretando los puños.

-Si estas tan decidido sabes que tienes mi apoyo Yura –sonrió dedicándole una mirada cálida a su nieto-. Aunque no será tan fácil

-Lo sé, pero estoy acostumbrado a la terquedad del cerdo –sonrió-. Debemos irnos, te acompañaré a Rusia y después iré tras el Katsudon, estoy seguro de que no se quedó en Rusia.

Yuri terminó de guardar sus pertenencias y ayudó a su abuelo a cargar las maletas para despues partir, una vez en el aeropuerto Nikolai se ofreció a ir por los boletos mientras Yuri ajustaba los horarios con Yakov, después de unos minutos volvió y le tendió uno de los boletos a Yuri.

-Abuelo, esto es…

\- Creo que es mejor que vayas cuanto antes –interrumpió a su nieto-. Yo puedo volver a Moscú por mi cuenta.

-Pero

-No te preocupes Yura –Yuri fue nuevamente interrumpido, pero por otra voz- Mila y yo acompañaremos a tu abuelo para que te sientas más tranquilo –Otabek se puso detrás del abuelo de Yuri reafirmando lo que había dicho.

-Ve a por el Yuri –Mila abrazó al rubio por la espalda-. Dale este abrazo a Yuuri por mí, no dejes que se hunda.

Yuri miró impresionado a sus dos amigos, no se esperaba que hicieran esto por el.

-Gracias –miró el destino del boleto de avión-. ¿Japón?

-Su hogar es un buen lugar para empezar a buscarlo, además sé que hiciste una buena amiga ahí, ella te puede ayudar –Mila guiñó el ojo-. Haz que Viktor se arrepienta de lo que hizo.

-Eso dalo por hecho, bruja –elevó la comisura izquierda de sus labios, formando una sonrisa irónica, estuvo dispuesto a hacerse a un lado para ver la felicidad de su Katsudon junto al anciano, pero este lo había arruinado, no dejaría que Viktor le hiciera daño a Yuuri de nuevo.

 **o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o**

Habían pasado tres días desde que terminó el Grand Prix Final, tiempo en el que todos sus amigos trataron de comunicarse con Yuuri, pero este no se molestó en contestar sus llamadas. La única llamada que llegó a contestar fue una de Phichit, quien le marcó al día siguiente de su llegada a Japón cuando el anuncio de su retiro ya se había vuelto viral. Yuuri suspiró al recordar la llamada Phichit había tratado de convencerlo de no retirarse pero el japonés no cedió y le hizo prometer a su amigo que no diría donde se encontraba.

Después de eso se había mantenido encerrado dentro del onsen de sus padres, quienes le demostraban su apoyo como siempre, afortunadamente era temporada baja por lo que los clientes eran vecinos y amigos de la familia, los cuales apreciaban a Yuuri y no hicieron preguntas acerca de lo sucedido.

-Yuuri –Hiroko se acercó su hijo, quien estaba ayudando a acomodar las botellas de sake en el almacén.

-Oka-san ¿pasó algo?

-Tienes una visita–antes de que Yuuri replicara, añadió-. Es de la federación

Yuuri suspiró sabía que ese momento llegaría, el momento de darle una explicación a las autoridades deportivas quienes tanto le habían apoyado.

-Puedo decirle que venga después si no te sientes listo –ofreció.

-No, dile que iré enseguida.

Su madre asintió dejándolo solo, Yuuri suspiró, dejó las cajas en el suelo, fue a su habitación para cambiarse rápidamente y se encaminó al salón donde recibían a las visitas.

-Buenas tardes –hizo una pequeña reverencia.

-Katsuki-san, Mi nombre es Shagami Yukie –se presentó mientras se inclinaba ligeramente correspondiendo al saludo-. Vengo en representación de la Federación Japonesa de Patinaje –la joven pelinegra se escuchaba más preocupada que molesta, sin embargo su tono era duro-. Me gustaría discutir acerca de lo que pasó hace unos días en el Grand Prix

-Entiendo, yo lamento haber hecho quedar mal al país y a la federación –hizo una reverencia profunda.

-Debe comprender Katsuki-san que el abandono a la competencia del Grand Prix Final no es algo pequeño.

-Entiendo, yo tomaré toda la responsabilidad, realmente me disculpo, mis acciones egoístas afectaron a todos.

-De acuerdo –la joven se acomodó los lentes-. No hay mucho que podamos hacer ahora, pero tendrá una sanción, por lo pronto Katsuki-san, se encuentra vetado de las próximas competencias de la temporada, incluyendo las nacionales y tendrá que pagar una pequeña multa.

-De acuerdo, acepto mi responsabilidad.

-Respecto a la siguiente temporada, se le permitirá participar, sin embargo debe firmar una forma en la que se compromete a no abandonar la competencia.

-Con todo respeto Shagami-san, agradezco que aún me consideren para la próxima temporada, pero ya he declarado la decisión de retirarme.

-Entiendo Katsuki-san, no soy una persona que haga caso a los rumores pero –la chica mordió su labio antes de continuar-. ¿Esa decisión tiene que ver con su separación de Viktor Nikiforov?

-En parte, es decir no tengo entrenador

-Podría conseguir otro, sé de varios que estarían dispuestos a entrenarlo –rebatió con seriedad.

-Sin embargo no me siento digno después de lo que pasó, y para serle honesto ahora mismo no tengo la motivación para pensar en la siguiente temporada.

-Lo que pasó fue algo desafortunado, sin embargo Katsuki-san, le pido que reconsidere su decisión de retirarse definitivamente, y no lo hago simplemente como representante de la federación –la chica sonrió con simpatía por primera vez-. Lo hago como una persona que admira la forma en la que se mueve en el hielo.

Yuuri se sonrojó, no estaba acostumbrado a que otros admiraran su patinaje.

-Gracias, pero…

-No tiene que responder ahora Katsuki-san, solo le pido que lo considere, somos muchas personas las que queremos verlo sobre el hielo por más tiempo –la chica hizo una reverencia antes de retirarse.

Yuuri vio a la chica irse antes de dirigirse una vez más a su cuarto, una vez ahí se dejó caer junto a su cama y tomó su celular, respiró profundo antes de prenderlo por primera vez desde su llegada a Japón.

Varias notificaciones aparecieron en la pantalla de celular, optó por revisar los mensajes primero, tenía varios de Yurio, Mila, Georgie, incluso uno de Otabek, Yuuko también le había mandado mensajes al igual que sus padres, ignoró estos últimos ya que había hablado con ellos, sin embargo la mayor cantidad de mensajes que había en su bandeja de entrada pertenecían a una sola persona: Viktor.

Yuuri mordió su labio inferior mientras la mano que sostenía su celular temblaba ¿Debía leerlos? ¿Ignorarlos? …Al final no pudo evitarlo y tocó el contacto de Viktor, en la pantalla aparecieron todos los mensajes que le había mandado.

 _Viktor:_

 _Yuuri ¡¿Dónde estás?!_

Yuuri ¡¿Por qué no te presentaste?! ¡¿Dónde estás?!

 _Lo lamento, perdóname, sé que no lo merezco y tienes todo el derecho del mundo a estar molesto, pero déjame explicarte, por favor contesta._

 _Yuuri, por favor no nos hagas esto, yo realmente quiero explicarte…por favor contesta_

Yuuri cerró la bandeja de entrada, realmente molesto "¡¿No nos hagas esto?! ¡¿Quién fue el que engañó al otro?! Viktor idiota" pensó mientras revisaba las noticias.

 _Katsuki deja la competencia del Grand Prix ¿Será este su final como patinador?_

 _Yuuri Katsuki termina relación profesional con el pentacampeón Viktor Nikiforov, ¿El ser rivales de pista acabó con la relación?_

 _La famosa pareja de oro sobre hielo se deshace ¿Es este el fin de la carrera de Yuri Katsuki? Rumores afirman que no solo rompieron de forma profesional sino que su relación de noviazgo la cual era conocida por todos también ha finalizado, muchos apuntan a un tercero en discordia._

Yuuri no lo soportó más y arrojó el celular a la cama para después abrazarse a sus piernas escondiendo el rostro entre ellas, un sollozo escapó de sus labios mientras las lágrimas salían de sus ojos sin su permiso, estaba cansado de llorar pero no podía evitarlo, más de la mitad de su vida la dedicó a Viktor, primero al tratar de alcanzarlo como atleta, después de conocerlo quiso que Viktor se sintiera en suficiente confianza para ser el mismo, y al final cuando empezaron su relación se dedicó a tratar de hacerlo feliz y creía haberlo logrado, Viktor se mostraba feliz con él, nunca pensó que sería engañado.

Se encogió abrazándose más fuerte tratando de mitigar el dolor que sentía en su pecho, la imagen de Viktor con Chris aun le atacaba sin piedad, lacerando su pecho y arrastrándolo a un agujero negro del que no se sentía con fuerzas para salir.

 **o/o/o/o/o/o/o**

Viktor no había tenido un viaje tranquilo, después de que Phichit y Yurio lo confrontaran por lo que había hecho, corrió a su habitación debía hablar con Yuuri, pensó que tal vez estaría encerrado en el cuarto, después de todo esa mañana había visto el traje con el que Yuuri patinaría. Llegó a la habitación buscando a Yuuri pero este no se encontraba ahí, se sorprendió al ver que el traje seguía ahí pero…era la única pertenencia que quedaba del pelinegro, se maldijo por no notar ese detalle al tiempo que comenzaba a empacar sus cosas, pensaba alcanzar a Yuuri en Rusia.

Su vuelo se había retrasado y tuvo que hacer varias escalas pero por fin había llegado a Rusia, en el aeropuerto internacional de San Petersburgo un contingente de periodistas ya lo esperaba, trató de pasarlos de largo pero le fue imposible.

-Señor Nikiforov ¿Podría decirnos qué llevó al patinador japonés Yuuri Katsuki a terminar su relación profesional?

-¿eh? –Viktor se mostró confundido por la pregunta, no esperaba que Yuuri hiciera ninguna declaración de lo que pasó-. Aún no he discutido ese tema con Yuuri.

-Señor Nikiforov ¿Es cierto que su relación personal con el joven Katsuki terminó también? –preguntó uno de los reporteros.

-No sé qué les hizo pensar eso –sonrió con aparente amabilidad.

-Hay rumores de que hubo problemas en su relación debido a que el señor Katsuki no portaba el anillo que hace juego con el suyo, ¿Es eso cierto?

-Disculpen tengo prisa

Viktor se negó a contestar la pregunta esquivando a los reporteros, tomó un taxi que lo llevo hasta el departamento que compartía con el japonés.

-¡Yuuri! ¡¿Estás aquí?! Hablemos por favor –llamó al japonés sin embargo no recibió respuesta alguna.

Un terrible presentimiento se apoderó de él, Yuuri no podía haberse ido sin esperar una explicación ¿Cierto?, miró a su alrededor y respiró tranquilo al ver que la mayoría de las fotos que tenía con Yuuri aún seguían en su lugar, se sentó en el sofá, quizá simplemente había salido a caminar para sacar su molestia.

Pasaron las horas hasta que oscureció y aun no tenía señales de Yuuri, le mandó varios mensajes de texto pero no había respondido ninguno, estaba a punto de salir a buscarlo cuando se percató de algo que no había visto la primera vez que recorrió el departamento con la mirada, enfrente de uno de los muchos cuadros en los que aparecían ambos un brillo dorado llamó su atención.

Se acercó al cuadro y ahí estaba; el anillo, el anillo que hacía juego con el que tenía en estos momentos en su anular derecho.

-Yuuri…

Viktor se apresuró a su cuarto y fue cuando se dio cuenta de que las cosas del japonés no estaban, sobre su cama solo se encontraban dos trajes de Yuuri, el traje que Yuuri usó para la coreografía de Eros junto al traje que usó cuando presentaron el dueto de "Stay close to me", aquel programa con el cual su historia comenzó.

-No…Yuuri –Viktor tomó su teléfono e intentó llamar al celular de Yuuri.

 _-El usuario al que intenta localizar no está disponible o se encuentra fuera del área de servicio, favor de intentar más tarde._

La grabación le indicó lo que ya se imaginaba, Yuuri no pensaba contestarle, suspiró antes de marcar otro número.

- _Yutopía Katsuki ¿En qué podemos ayudarle? –La voz de Mari Katsuki se escuchó a través de la bocina._

-Mari, soy Viktor yo… Necesito hablar con Yuuri ¿Él está con ustedes en Japón?

 _-¡¿Viktor?! –el tono amable de Mari cambió a uno molesto rápidamente-. Tienes mucho valor para llamar aquí después de lo que le hiciste a Yuuri_

-Mari yo cometí un error, quiero solucionarlo déjame hablar con él por favor, solo quiero…

 _-Yuuri no está aquí –Interrumpió tajante al ruso-. Sé lo que pasó porque hablé con él por teléfono, ¡¿Crees que Yuuri vendría a un lugar donde sabe que lo puedes localizar?! Haznos un favor Viktor y deja a Yuuri en paz, ya hiciste suficiente._

-Mari, yo –El tono del teléfono interrumpió lo que iba a decir, Mari había cortado la llamada-. ¡Maldición!

 **o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o**

Mari gruñó después de colgar el teléfono, puede ser que no lo demostrara lo suficiente pero no soportaba ver a Yuuri sufrir, por lo que el saber que Viktor lo había dañado hacía que quisiera asesinar al ruso.

Tomó aire tratando de calmarse, ahora tenía algo más importante de que preocuparse, Yuuri se había encerrado en su cuarto en cuanto se fue la mujer de la federación hacía cinco horas y no había salido, se acercó al cuarto de su hermano, iba a tocar pero unos sollozos la detuvieron, preocupada acercó su oído a la puerta para confirmar sus sospechas, Yuuri estaba llorando de nuevo. Mari se mordió el labio antes de que sus facciones se volvieran decididas, dio la vuelta hacia su propia habitación, había algo que debía hacer.

Después de unos minutos Mari se encontraba de nuevo frente a la puerta de Yuuri, solo que esta vez tenía ropa de salir, tocó la puerta y sin esperar respuesta la abrió, dentro de la habitación se encontraba Yuuri hecho bolita junto a su cama, verlo así provocó una punzada en el pecho de Mari. Era curioso como cambiaban las cosas,} hace muchos años, a ella también le habían roto el corazón.

 _-Mari-nechan –un pequeño Yuuri se sentó enfrente de una Mari de unos aparentes 16 años-. Olvídate de él, vamos afuera por un helado ¿vale? Yo invito_

(N/a: Escena de Yuuri y Mari basada en la viñeta del Artista duskisnigh)

Recordaba como Yuuri había gastado parte de los ahorros que tenía para unos nuevos patines solo para que ella se sintiera mejor, ahora era su turno de consolar a su hermano

-Yuuri –se sentó frente a él tocando sus tobillos con las manos-. Olvídate de él, vamos por un helado ¿vale?, yo invito.

Yuuri levantó la mirada al escuchar a su hermana.

-No tengo ánimos –murmuró bajito encogiéndose.

\- ¿Lo recuerdas cierto? –Mari se puso de pie y acarició el cabello de Yuuri-. Hace unos años me dijiste las mismas palabras, yo tampoco quería salir sin embargo insististe hasta que cedí ¿Qué te parece si nos ahorramos la parte en que yo ruego y te arreglas de una vez?

La mayor de los hermanos Katsuki se dirigió a la puerta mientras le regalaba una cálida sonrisa.

-Tienes quince minutos para prepararte para salir, si no estás listo vendré por ti y te sacaré tal y como estés…después de todo, es hora de que pague mi helado –salió del cuarto cerrando la puerta.

 **O/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/O**

Yuri llegó al aeropuerto de Fukuoka después de un vuelo de mas de doce horas y varias escalas, suspiró al recordar como hace cinco años había tomado un avión al mismo lugar con el pretexto de hacer que Viktor cumpliera su promesa, sin embargo su principal era el mismo que en este momento, Yuuri Katsuki. Tomó su celular y marco un número que ya se sabía de memoria.

 _-Mochi Mochi* Nishigori al habla_ –una voz femenina sonó del otro lado de la línea.

-Yuko, soy Yurio

- _¡¿Yurio-kun?!_ –Yuko se escuchaba sorprendida-. _¡¿En verdad eres tú?! ¿Estás bien? Es raro que llames, generalmente me mandas mensajes._

-Estoy en el aeropuerto de Fukuoka ¿Puedes pasar por mí?

- _Claro… ¿vienes a ver a Yuuri cierto? Descuida, estaré ahí en una hora._

-Gracias.

Yuri colgó el teléfono y se dedicó a deambular por el aeropuerto, después de todo tendría que esperar a su amiga una hora, mientras caminaba se preguntaba que podría decirle a Yuuri, no quería arruinarlo como la última vez que trató de consolarlo.

Sinceramente no entendía al anciano, lo tenía todo, Yuuri era una persona maravillosa, no solo era un atleta digno de las medallas que ya había ganado, era una persona cálida que se preocupaba por los demás y era extremadamente amable al grado de ser desesperante.

 _Lo entendería un poco si el cerdo no fuera atractivo pero..._

Yuri chasqueó la lengua al pensar que ni siquiera eso, Yuuri no se había descuidado en todo el tiempo que llevaban de conocerlo, incluso cuando estaba gordo seguía teniendo ese atractivo que te hacía no poder ni querer apartar la mirada de él, recordaba como eso le había causado más de una vergüenza cuando era más joven y las hormonas le traicionaban, por eso y porque no soportaba ver como el anciano manoseaba a su Katsudon, muchas veces se negó a viajar con ellos y cuando lo hacía se negaba a entrar a la piscina o a la playa con ellos.

-Y todo mi esfuerzo para nada –gruñó.

Su mirada recorrió los escaparates de las tiendas que había en el aeropuerto, quería regalarle algo a Yuuri, le encantaba ver como los ojos rojizos de Yuuri se iluminaban cuando lo hacía, tal vez eso lo animara un poco. Se acercó a una tienda de dulces que llamó su atención y sonrió, había encontrado algo que tal vez podría ayudar.

Iba saliendo de la tienda con una pequeña caja de regalo en las manos, cuando divisó a Yuko, quien le hacía señas para que la notara.

-Yuko, gracias por venir a recogerme –le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa-. ¿Dónde están las mocosas?

-Axel, Lutz y Loop están en casa, peleándose con algunos usuarios de twitter que comentaron cosas desagradables sobre Yuuri –contestó soltando un suspiro-. Lamentablemente han sido bastantes, aunque lo bueno es que tienen mucho apoyo también.

-Alguna gente es estúpida –respondió molesto al pensar que aparte Yuuri tenía que soportar a los fanáticos de Viktor-. Pero confío en que esas tres podrán con ello, ya ponían a raya a las personas con seis años, ahora que tienen doce no creo que alguien pueda con ellas –sonrió al recordar como las tres niñas evitaban la entrada de fanáticos al Ice Castle cuando ellos entrenaban.

-Tienes razón –sonrió con un deje de nostalgia en la mirada-. Yurio-kun, ¿Qué paso en París? –fue al grano mientras recogían las maletas del rubio.

-No creo ser la persona indicada para decírtelo Yuko.

La chica no insistió más hasta el momento en que subieron al auto, arrancó en silencio dirigiéndose a Hasetsu.

-Sé que fue por Viktor –Yuko retomó el tema sin apartar la mirada del camino-. Hable con Yuuri al día siguiente de su llegada, nunca lo había visto tan mal, es decir, el trataba de que yo no me preocupara pero su mirada hablaba por él, me dijo que solamente se dio cuenta que lo suyo con Viktor no tenía futuro, pero –empuñó las manos apretando el volante-. Sé que tuvo que pasar algo, Yuuri era feliz, siempre había estado enamorado de Viktor ¿Por qué de repente dice que no funciona lo suyo y decide terminar la relación?

-Yuko…

-Viktor lo lastimó ¿No es cierto? –La chica mordió su labio controlando el temblor de su voz-. Es lo único que se me ocurre, Yuuri no terminaría por una nimiedad, no dejaría una competencia como esa si no hubiera pasado algo grave.

-Solo te puedo decir que el katsudon está mejor sin el anciano –se rindió cruzándose de brazos-. No te preocupes por él, te prometo que haré todo lo que pueda para que el cerdo no se hunda.

-Gracias, ¿Sabes? Siempre he admirado la manera en la que quieres a mi amigo –añadió un poco más calmada-. Yuuri es afortunado de tener a alguien que lo ame como tú lo haces.

-¡¿De qué hablas?! –preguntó alterado, lo que menos necesitaba era que Yuko pensara que él se aprovecharía de lo que había pasado.

-Sabes a que me refiero, tú no solo admiras a Yuuri o lo quieres sólo como a un amigo, tú estás enamorado de él, me di cuenta desde que te conocí –sonrió relajando sus facciones tratando de calmar al rubio quien se miraba claramente en shock-. Descuida ,sé que no te alegras por lo que pasó, siempre has querido que Yuuri sea feliz, puedo verlo en tu mirada.

Yuri desvió el rostro hacia la ventana del auto para evitar que Yuko viera lo mucho que sus palabras lo habían afectado.

-No se lo digas a nadie, por favor.

-Vamos ten un poco más de fe en mi –sonrió aligerando el ambiente-. No he dicho nada en cinco años, no tengo porque decirlo ahora, sin embargo me alegro, porque sé que Yuuri estará bien si tiene a alguien que lo quiere como tú a su lado.

 _ **O/o/o/o/o/o/o/O**_

Yuuri y Mari habían regresado después de ir a tomar helado y recorrer la playa de Hasetsu, ambos eran callados y no solían hablar de sus sentimientos abiertamente, sin embargo, eran esos pequeños detalles los que le demostraban a Yuuri lo mucho que su hermana se preocupaba por él.

-¿Seguro de que estarás bien? –se recargó a en el borde de la puerta trasera de Yutopia.

-Estaré bien Mari-nechan, esto es algo que debí haber visto venir.

-A eso es precisamente a lo que me refiero Yuuri -Se acercó a él y puso su mano en el hombro del menor.- No debiste haber visto venir esto porque no se supone que debiera pasar, Viktor podrá ser toda la leyenda del patinaje artístico que quieras, pero eso no justifica que hiciera lo que hiciera.

-Tu hermana tiene razón cerdo –ambos hermanos se giraron sorprendidos al escuchar la voz tan familiar.

-¡¿Yurio?! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! ¿Cómo supiste? –Yuuri se puso nervioso al ver al menor pensando que si el menor estaba ahí Viktor podría encontrarlo en cualquier momento.

-¡Yurio! –Mari sonrió al ver al ruso, sabía que era muy amigo de su hermano, sin mencionar que siempre era bueno tener un chico atractivo a su alrededor- ¿Te prepararon un cuarto ya?

\- Tu mamá dijo que podía quedarme en la misma habitación que me quedé hace cinco años –asintió-. Aun no subo mis cosas.

-Descuida yo lo hago por ti, los dejaré solos, supongo que tienen cosas que hablar –caminó adentrándose a la posada dejando a ambos chicos solos.

-Deja de poner esa cara Katsudon, parece que viste a un fantasma –trató de bromear, pero al ver que Yuuri no cambiaba su semblante de pánico se preocupó acercándose a el-. Oe Katsudon, tranquilo, soy solo yo –afirmó intuyendo los miedos del pelinegro.

-Yurio…yo –bajó la mirada.

-Toma –El rubio sacó del bolsillo de su chamarra una caja y se la tendió al pelinegro.

-¿Eh? –Yuuri no pudo evitar tener un fuerte _deja vú_.

-Ábrelo.

Yuuri obedeció y abrió la caja dejando ver un chocolate redondo con una envoltura dorada simulando una medalla.

-Esto es...

-Es lo que deberías haber ganado Katsudon –lo miró fijamente-. No debiste irte, merecías esa medalla.

Yuuri no pudo más y dejó que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos, se había hecho muy cercano al menor durante los años que vivió en Rusia, pero no se imaginó que el menor se preocupara tanto por el como para ir hasta Japón a consolarlo.

-¿Por qué…Por qué parece que soy más valioso para los demás pero no para él? –Sollozó apretando los puños a sus costados-. Yo sé que no soy tan sensual como Chris o como la mayoría, sé que soy algo torpe y que aún después de tantos años habían muchas cosas que me daban pena pero…

La visión de Yuuri llorando, sufriendo por el anciano hizo que Plisetsky quisiera por unos segundos volver a Rusia solamente para poder partirle la cara al peliplateado, solo las palabras de Otabek evitaron que diera media vuelta y volviera a su patria _"Ahora mismo hay alguien que te necesita más soldado"_ ver a Yuuri confirmaba las palabras de su amigo, Yuuri lo necesitaba más de lo valía la pena ir y partirle la cara a Viktor. Solo atinó a abrazar al pelinegro, quería confortarlo, que supiera que lo que había pasado no era su culpa.

-Eso es porque el anciano es idiota Katsudon, lo que pasó no fue tu culpa, que el anciano no sepa controlar sus estupideces no es tu culpa ¡¿Entiendes?! –lo abrazó con más fuerza al sentir como aumentaban los sollozos del japonés.

-Lo siento, es solo que no entiendo Yurio, yo sería incapaz…

-Lo se katsudon, lo sé, no es tu culpa, te juro que no es tu culpa, Viktor es idiota.

Yuuri tomó aire tratando de recuperar la compostura, deshizo el abrazo dando unos pasos atrás y miró al rubio con cariño y agradecimiento.

-Perdón, no quiero ser una molestia.

-Tú no eres una molestia cerdo –tomó al pelinegro del brazo y lo atrajo hacia el-. Lo que es una molestia es que dejes que las estupideces del anciano te hundan, tú vales más de lo que el anciano podría llegar a valer, no olvides eso, además no estás solo, todos estamos de tu parte, Mila y Otabek se quedaron muy preocupados, Georgi me hizo prometer que te diría no sé qué cursilería del amor y además yo también estoy contigo así que cambia esa cara, vamos llevo años extrañando las aguas termales de este lugar, así como la comida de tu madre.

El rubio jaló al pelinegro tomándolo de un brazo evitando cualquier replica que este pudiera tener. Yuuri se dejó hacer, sabía que lo único que el ruso quería era que no se hundiera, solo que el carácter del ruso no lo dejaba expresarlo con palabras cariñosas, sin embargo no dejaba de ser dulce.

-Yurio –el mencionado giró el rostro al escuchar al japonés-. Gracias.

-Ni lo menciones, cerdo.

 _ **O/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/O**_

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que Yurio había llegado a Hasetsu, Yuuri al principio había estado preocupado de que Viktor tuviera la misma idea que Yurio y lo fuera a buscar a Japón, no fue hasta que Mari le dijo que había dicho a Viktor que él no estaba en Japón que se sintió más tranquilo. En esos días se sorprendió al saber que Yurio se había puesto de acuerdo con Otabek para que este publicara en sus redes sociales de tal manera que pareciera que el rubio estaba en Rusia con su abuelo y no en Japón, lo conmovió lo cuidadoso que Yurio era para que nadie se diera cuenta de que se encontraba en Japón acompañándolo.

Yuuri tenía que admitir que la presencia de Yurio en el onsen de sus padres evitaba que se hundiera en ese hoyo profundo que ahora era su corazón, ya que apenas lo miraba decaído, el rubio sacaba cualquier excusa para hacerlo salir, ya fuera hacer turismo a otra parte que no fuera la playa, no había podido hacer eso la vez pasada ya que se la pasaban entrenando para el onsen on ice,hasta ir a comer a diversos lugares, incluso recordaba que a los pocos días de haber llegado, Yurio le pidió ir a la isla de Aoshima ya que había leído que era conocida como la isla de los gatos, así que tuvieron que pasar más de medio día en tren para llegar ahí.

Sin embargo había un tema con el que Yurio había estado insistiendo y en el que Yuuri no pensaba ceder.

-Ya te dije que no tengo ánimos de patinar Yurio –renegó mientras tomaban el almuerzo en el comedor del onsen.

-Eso no te lo crees ni tú solo cerdo, si fuera así no te quedarías viendo el Ice castle como bobo cada vez que pasamos por ahí.

-No hago eso, ya dije que no quiero ir –Yuuri bajó la mirada apretando los palillos-. Me traería demasiados recuerdos.

-Tal vez, es lo que necesitas cerdo, sacarlo todo de una vez de la forma que mejor sabes –Yurio se puso de pie saliendo del comedor, después de unos minutos volvió con dos mochilas: la suya y la de Yuuri.

-Vamos, no dejes que el anciano te quite esto también – le extendió la mochila, Yuuri dudó unos minutos pero terminó tomando la mochila y poniéndose de pie-.

\- Eres demasiado terco Yurio.

-No tanto como tú Katsudon.

Ambos salieron de Yutopía trotando para calentar en el camino, ya que Yuuri no quería que Yurio terminara lastimado por no calentar.

-Yurio, vengo preguntándome esto desde que pasó la primera semana que llevas aquí ¿No piensas participar en el nacional ruso?

-¿Tanta es tu urgencia por que me vaya, cerdo? –Bromeó.

-No…no es eso –El tono rojo que adquirieron las mejillas del japonés hizo que el ruso soltara una carcajada.

-Solo bromeo Katsudon, descuida no me perderé ninguna competencia, las nacionales están programadas hasta abril así que tengo tiempo suficiente para prepararme, además, pienso usar las mismas rutinas que usé en el Grand Prix.

Ambos llegaron al Ice Castle y comenzaron a prepararse para entrar a la pista, Yurio clavó su mirada en el pelinegro, ya que sacó el mismo el tema de las competencias bien podía insistir con la carrera del pelinegro, pero primero dejaría que patinara un poco para que recordara lo mucho que le gustaba patinar.

Entraron al área de la pista, Yurio se recargó en la valla perimetral dejándole a Yuuri la pista para él solo, Yuko había sido muy amable al conseguir que la pista estuviera vacía a esas horas.

-No estoy seguro de esto –Yuuri dudó una vez que se vio en el centro de la pista.

-No seas cobarde Katsudon, anda deja salir lo que no te deja en paz.

Yuuri tomó aire y empezó a deslizarse lentamente por el hielo, sus pasos eran melancólicos, se podía ver claramente que estaba recordando los momentos que había pasado con Viktor en esa pista, en esos años de relación, comenzó a prepararse para dar un salto, un triple Axel, lo clavó a la perfección, Yurio sabía que ese salto era el distintivo del pelinegro, o por lo menos era el que mejor le salía; Yuuri siguió deslizándose sobre el hielo, esta vez con mayor agresividad, hizo un giro combinado, para despues pasar a una pirueta baja, no tenía música pero sin duda estaba sacando todo el dolor que el engaño del anciano le había provocado, volvió a deslizarse para hacer un salchow cuádruple seguido de uno triple, dio dos giros alrededor de la pista para despues hacer un Ina Bauer para después pasar a una hydroblading y terminar con una pirueta sobre dos pies.

-No estuvo nada mal cerdo –Comentó Yurio haciendo que el japonés se acercara a la valla-. Katsudon, ya que mencionaste las competencias ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Piensas regresar?

-Dije que me retiraría, no pienso volver al patinaje competitivo –respondió-. Me niego

-¿Estas consiente del error que estas cometiendo? –Yurio frunció el ceño-. Es un desperdicio que dejes de competir, no puedo creer que me hagas decirlo pero eres bueno Katsudon.

-No quiero, sería volver a ver a Viktor y…

-¡No me jodas! –Interrumpió el rubio molesto-. ¡¿Vas a dejar que esos idiotas que dicen que sin Viktor no eres nada se salgan con la suya?! ¡Ten un poco de orgullo maldición! ¡Tú ya habías logrado clasificar al grand prix antes!

-¡Y perdí! –Yuuri gruñó comenzando a molestarse.

-¡Pero ahora eres mejor! ¡Tu amigo, el rey hámster también perdió en su primer grand prix y no dejó que eso lo desanimara! ¡Eres mejor que eso!

-¡Aunque quisiera volver, la federación me sancionó por el resto de la temporada! –Replicó cruzándose de brazos.

-Puedes volver en la siguiente temporada –dijo con una sonrisa al ver que el pelinegro ya no daba una negativa tan rotunda.

-No tengo ningún programa, no pienso patinar nunca más nada de lo que Viktor preparó para mí.

-Tu maestra de ballet, incluso Lilia estarían encantadas de hacerte una coreografía si con eso vuelves –rebatió elevando la comisura de los labios en una sonrisa arrogante.

Yuuri comenzó a ponerse nervioso ya que para cada pero que ponía el ruso parecía tener una solución, hasta que por fin algo muy importante vino a su mente.

-No…No tengo entrenador, ni quien quiera entrenarme

-Eso no es del todo correcto…Katsuki-kun

Ambos yuris se giraron al escuchar la voz de una tercera persona dentro del Ice Castle, en la entrada de vidrió que llevaba a la pista se encontraba un hombre pelinegro de ojos negros, claramente japonés, en su cuello tenía un collar con un dije color negro, Yuuri se sorprendió al identificar al hombre. En ese momento, frente a él, se encontraba el único patinador al que Viktor Nikiforov nunca pudo vencer, la leyenda nipona del patinaje artístico: Hanyu Yuzuru.

* * *

 _Yukie: cameo de Yuzu ¿Dónde? –Sonríe- lo sentimos no pudimos resistirnos a la idea de incluirlo en el fic._

 _Kuroi: Por mucho este es el capítulo que más me ha costado escribir hasta ahora ya que se me dificultó mucho plasmar, tanto el sufrimiento de Yuuri como el sentir de Yurio, de hecho, creo que me quedó ligeramente OoC, si fue así, me disculpo de antemano, además de que describir la rutina improvisada de Yuuri no fue fácil tampoco, de nuevo me disculpo si cometí errores al describirla.–cae rendida encima de la mesa donde tiene su computadora._

 _Yukie: -se rasca la mejilla-. Espero que disfruten de este capítulo y de esta historia, agradecemos de antemano que se pasen a leer, sus follows y esperamos que nos dejen un review, siempre nos anima y nos ayuda saber que les parece el rumbo que va tomando la historia_

 _Kuroi: -se quedó dormida frente al teclado- ZZZzzzzZZZ_

 _Yukie: Rayos –una gota resbala por su frente- ella también agradece que nos lean, esperamos tener el siguiente capítulo en dos semanas._

 _Matta ne n_n_


	4. Crystal Heart-кристалл сердца

_Yukie: -llora desconsolada-_

 _Kuroi: El motivo por el cual esta mujer está de dramática es porque quería subir este capítulo ayer, por ser el cumpleaños de Yuri pero por algunas razones externas no pude terminarlo._

 _Yukie: ¡Mentira! ¡Todo es tu culpa! –Señala a Kuroi acusadoramente- Te pusiste a ver tonterías en internet y te entretuviste viendo series con tu hermana._

 _Kuroi: Bien es cierto, pero en ese caso puedes culpar a Martha por eso, no a mi…del todo, en fin con un día de atraso pero aquí va este capítulo en el cual incluí un pequeño regalo para nuestro tigre de hielo ruso_

 _Yukie: ¡Feliz cumpleaños atrasado Yuri bebe!_

 _Disclaimer: Los personajes de YoI no me pertenecen, son de Yamamoto-sensei y Kubou-sensei, yo solo los uso para mi entretenimiento personal y porque me encanta hacer pairings homosexuales_

 _Advertencias: ligero Ooc, puede que algunos errores de dedo, lo revisé antes de subirlo pero puedo cometer errores._

* * *

 _ **3\. Crystal Heart/ кристалл сердца**_

Phichit miraba las redes sociales con aire desanimado durante su descanso en la pista de hielo, los seguidores de sus cuentas de instagram y twitter le dejaban mensajes de ánimo, después de todo, llevaba días sin publicar algo que no se relacionara con sus entrenamientos o las presentaciones de exhibición que tenía programadas en Tailandia, sin mencionar el escándalo que se había dado casi dos semanas atrás.

-Phichit, deberías tomarte unos días de descanso, no te ves bien –una chica pelinegra de ojos verdes se acercó a él.

-No puedo dejar de practicar Kanya –Respondió antes de dejar el celular de lado, ahora entendía porque Yuuri se concentraba tanto en los entrenamientos, le ayudaban a despejarse-. Tengo que estar en forma para el campeonato de los cuatro continentes.

-No sé porque el entrenador Celestino no te ha dicho nada Phi, pero podrás ser el bronce en el grand prix y todo lo que quieras pero ahora mismo tu patinaje no me transmite la alegría que debería, al contrario, me deprime –la chica se cruzó de brazos.

Phichit bajó la mirada ante las duras palabras de la chica, ella era su mejor amiga de la infancia, quien lo había llevado por primera vez a una pista de patinaje y la persona que le había apoyado con la difusión del patinaje artístico después de su primer Grand Prix. Pichit suspiró antes de mirar de nuevo a Kanya.

-No pasa nada Nya, estoy bien –Lo que menos quería Phichit era volver a casa donde seguramente rememoraría lo que paso.

-No te atrevas a mentirme Chulanont –la chica frunció el ceño antes de abrazar a su amigo-. No sé los detalles de lo que pasó después del Grand Prix, porque no me has querido contar, pero estoy segura que tiene que ver con que ya no subas fotos del suizo, que ya no tengas tus llamadas por Skype con él, y el video filtrado que armó un escándalo, no te pediré detalles, pero lo que si te pido es que descanses y dejes de ocultar lo que sientes tras una falsa sonrisa.

-Pero…

-Sé que no quieres preocuparnos Phi, pero el verte sonreír de esa manera tan falsa nos preocupa más, no olvides que cuentas conmigo y también está tu amigo japonés ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Yuuri?

-En realidad no quiero molestar a Yuuri, él también tiene muchas cosas en su mente

-Entonces apóyate en mi –Kanya guiñó el ojo y abrazó al pelinegro-. Ahora ve a casa, mañana quiero verte con todo en la pista

-Pero Celestino…

-Yo hablo con el entrenador Celestino, anda vete –interrumpió empujando a su amigo hacia los vestidores.

Phichit le hizo caso a su amiga, se fue a cambiar para después salir del edificio donde estaba la pista de patinaje en la que entrenaba, suspiró mientras caminaba por las calles de Bangkok, de vez en cuando miraba algo que le gustaba y tomaba algunas fotos, pero no se sentía con ánimos de subirlas a sus redes. Se adentró en la zona comercial donde de vez en cuando se podía ver a los turistas que visitaban su país, fue al ver a un rubio que los recuerdos de aquel día inundaron su mente

 _Estaba furioso y dolido, después de ponerle en claro al ahora ex de su amigo y al propio que no quería saber nada de ellos, se dirigió a su cuarto, iba tan molesto que no se percató de que el Suizo lo seguía hasta que este le impidió la entrada a su cuarto._

 _-Phichit, espera debemos hablar –Chris tenía la mano apoyada en el marco de la puerta evitando que avanzara._

 _-No tengo nada que hablar contigo Chistopher Giacometti –Phichit se cruzó de brazos, se sentía terrible pero no lloraría delante de Chris._

 _-¡Déjame explicarte! –insistió._

 _-No –el pelinegro miró fijamente al rubio-. ¿Para qué? ¿Para qué me mientas? No gracias, siempre supe de la fama de "playboy" que Viktor y tú se cargaban pero no quise juzgarlos, al parecer no fue muy inteligente de mi parte._

 _-Mira Phi, sé que lo que hicimos no estuvo bien, realmente lo siento pero Viktor y yo…_

 _-¡¿Viktor y tú qué?! – apretó los puños tratando de calmarse-. ¿Estaban tomados? ¿Querían probar la adrenalina de una última vez juntos? ¿Les ganó la calentura? ¿Les aburrió la monotonía de estar con una persona? ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué, maldita sea, justifica lo que nos hicieron?! -gritó mientras lo tomaba bruscamente de la camisa._

 _-Phi eso no…_

 _-Mira Chris, tal vez tu no lo sepas, pero cuando tienes una relación con una persona se supone debe haber lealtad y fidelidad dentro de la misma, a menos de que sea una relación abierta y para eso AMBAS partes deben estar de acuerdo, yo sé que ni Yuuri ni yo somos lo que se llama atrevidos en lo que se refiere a lo sexual, quizá hasta rayamos en lo inocente pero por lo menos fuimos fieles con ustedes._

 _\- Lo sé y lo siento Phichit, nos dejamos llevar y…_

 _-Podrías haberlo hablado conmigo si tan aburrido te sentías con nuestra relación íntima ¿cómo te sentirías si yo me acostara con otro? –siseó antes de soltar la camisa del ojiverde._

 _\- Tienes razón no me gustaría…si quieres puedes pagarme con lo mismo._

 _-No se trata de eso, yo no busco una relación solo para tener con quien tener sexo, yo busco a una persona que este a mi lado en las buenas y en las malas, apoyándome y yo apoyarle, alguien con quien no solo tenga sexo, sino con quien hacer el amor, alguien que yo creía había encontrado en ti –Phichit tomó aire tratando de calmarse._

 _-Pero yo te quiero, no quise lastimarte, no se suponía que…_

 _-¿El qué? ¿Qué me enterara? Mala suerte Giacometti, lo hice, pero eso no es lo peor –interrumpió mientras golpeaba la mano del suizo quitándola del marco de la puerta-. Yo soy una persona fuerte, no es la primera vez que una relación no sale como yo la planeo, descuida yo siempre he tenido confianza en mí, así que si bien duele, puedo asumirlo, puedo lidiar con lo que me hagan a mí, pero lo que nunca les perdonaré ni a Viktor ni a ti, es que lastimaran a Yuuri, al patinador más sensible que he conocido y mi mejor amigo –empujó a Chris para poder entrar por fin al cuarto, se giró sosteniendo la puerta-. Mira Chris, yo realmente te quiero, incluso puedo decir que es algo más fuerte, pero algo como esto yo no lo puedo tolerar, ahora por favor vete y déjame en paz._

 _Phichit cerró la puerta con fuerza y se dejó caer recargado en esta mientras respiraba agitadamente, le había costado mucho no llorar, era curioso como las cosas cambiaban tan rápidamente, se secó las lágrimas con rapidez y prendió el celular para entretenerse cuando una noticia en Twitter había hecho revuelo. Yuuri había anunciado su retiro en el aeropuerto de Rusia._

Después de ver la noticia Phichit recordaba haber llamado como loco a Yuuri para pedirle que no se retirara , pero el japonés no contestó sino hasta dos días después, hizo de todo para tratar de convencerlo, los medios no tenían piedad con su amigo y atribuían todos los logros de Yuuri a Viktor lo que hacía que Phichit viera casi rojo, Yuuri era un gran patinador antes de conocer al ruso, lo único en lo que Viktor ayudó fue en la autoconfianza, confianza que, si se basaba en la última plática que tuvo con el japonés, había mermado un poco, pero él aun no perdía las esperanzas, rogaba por un milagro para que su amigo volviera y les demostrara a todos que no dependía de nadie.

Todo empeoró después de que un video de Viktor y Chris en el bar el día antes de la competencia se hiciera viral, en el video no había nada especialmente comprometedor como un beso, pero ciertamente se les miraba más cariñosos que un simple par de amigos, aun recordaba la batalla que se armó en Twitter, fanáticos de Yuuri y los propios se lanzaron en contra de Viktor y Chris, mientras que las fanáticas de estos dos los defendían a capa y espada, Yuuri no dio señales de vida, Phichit sospechaba que era porque no se dio por enterado, pero él tuvo que hacer un llamado a la calma a sus fanáticas y las de Yuuri, alegando que no tenían que preocuparse por sus relaciones sentimentales y que la mejor forma de apoyarlos era concentrándose en su patinaje, no en su vida privada.

Phichit suspiró una vez más al recordar todo, había llegado a uno de los parques de su ciudad, pensando en su situación, sus sentimientos sobre el hielo, sabía que no demostraba la alegría de siempre. Se sentó en una de las bancas y observó a la gente, a lo lejos, miró a unos niños jugar, uno de ellos había empujado a otro haciéndolo llorar, pero en lugar de quedarse en el suelo llorando, el niño simplemente se secó las lágrimas y sonrió antes de volver al juego, haciendo que Phichit tuviera una epifanía.

-Yo también seguiré con una sonrisa Yuuri –pensó mientras se secaba las lágrimas que, traicioneras, se habían deslizado por sus mejillas-. Porque soy como un niño, amo el patinaje y no dejaré que otros me quiten ese amor por el hielo, por favor…no dejes que Viktor te quite eso también –rogó mientras miraba al cielo.

 _ **O/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/O**_

Ambos Yuris vieron impresionados al hombre mientras este se acercaba a la pista, por supuesto que ambos sabían quién era. Yuzuru Hanyu era, después de todo, el único patinador al que Viktor jamás pudo vencer.

-¿P-perdón? –Yuuri fue quien tartamudeando rompió el silencio.

-Dije que la afirmación que haces acerca de no tener entrenador o quien te quiera entrenar es incorrecta –el japonés se recargó en la barra de contención mirando a ambos chicos con una sonrisa-. Y lo sabes Katsuki-kun, después de todo, no es la primera vez que te hago esta oferta ¿recuerdas?

-¿Huh? –Yurio miró confundido a ambos japoneses-. Oe Katsudon ¿Qué quiere decir?

-Oh si –la sonrisa de Yuzuru se hizo más amplia-. Antes de que se fuera a Detroit me ofrecí a entrenarlo, aunque en esa ocasión fue más que nada porque Javi quería ver de cerca los avances que pudiera tener, pero Katsuki-kun se negó alegando que no era lo suficientemente bueno para entrenar conmigo –se encogió de hombros-. Imagínate lo indignado que me sentí cuando sí dejó que Viktor Nikiforov lo entrenara.

-Yo…lo lamento –Yuri se removió incómodo ante el recuerdo de hace tantos años, en esa ocasión Hanyu se había acercado a él después de que terminó el nacional japonés, para decirle que si quería entrenar en su academia de patinaje artístico-. Pero realmente no era tan bueno en ese entonces y Viktor…

-Si lo sé, he leído algunas entrevistas en las que comentaste que era tu ídolo –Yuzuru sonrió elevando la comisura izquierda-. No te preocupes en su tiempo yo también admiré mucho a un patinador ruso.

-Hablas de Plushenko ¿cierto? –Intervino el único ruso presente-. Antes que tú y el anciano, él fue el mejor.

-Siempre me impresionará lo apasionados que son los rusos con los deportes de invierno –rio el mayor mientras jugaba con su dije.

-Lo siento Hanyu-san, pero yo ya anuncié mi retiro –La voz de Yuuri se tornó inusualmente seria-. Lamento que tuviera que venir hasta aquí, pero mi respuesta es no.

-¿Oh? –El aludido se llevó la mano a la barbilla sonriendo con malicia-. ¿Entonces piensas retirarte del patinaje dejando a Japón con la deshonra de una deserción?

Yurio miró mal al mayor de los japoneses si seguía así, lo único que iba a lograr era que el cerdo se hundiera más, no lo iba a permitir, estuvo a punto de intervenir cuando otro hombre, cuya presencia no había notado, le sostuvo el brazo y lo llevó al área de los vestidores.

-¡¿Qué demo…?!

-Déjalos, Yuzu va apelar al orgullo japonés, es mejor que no intervengamos –Yuri pudo identificar a quien lo tomaba del brazo, era el español Javier Fernández, quien, al ver la mueca que hizo el ruso sonrió-. Descuida, sabemos lo frágil que puede ser Katsuki, Yuzu lo tiene todo contemplado, por eso tardamos tanto en venir, queríamos darle tiempo a que se tranquilizara.

-¿Huh?

-Si, después de todo un descubrimiento como el que hizo tu amigo no es fácil de digerir

-¿De qué demonios estás hablando? –Yurio tenía un mal presentimiento.

-¿No has revisado las redes sociales? –el español se miraba extrañado y suspiró-. Se filtró el video de una fanática quien captó a Nikiforov con Giacometti en un bar el día antes de la final del Grand Prix –sacó su teléfono para mostrarle al ruso de lo que estaba hablando-. Naturalmente se hizo viral y un escándalo, por eso Yuzu quiso esperar unas semanas antes de venir a Hasetsu.

-¿Cómo supieron que el cerdo estaba en Japón? –preguntó resignado mientras miraba el video y las noticias con el ceño fruncido, menos mal que el cerdo tenía apagado el celular, la batalla que las fanáticas tanto del ruso como del japonés habían tenido se miraba épica.

-Una de las representantes de la federación japonesa nos dijo dónde encontrarlo –Respondió guiñando el ojo- Te preocupas mucho por Katsuki.

-Él es una persona importante para mí.

-Me doy cuenta

Mientras tanto Yuuri bajó la mirada ante las duras palabras de su compatriota, era cierto, había deshonrado al país al retirarse de manera tan abrupta, aunque ya se había disculpado y pagaría una considerable multa, el tampoco sentía que fuera suficiente, sin embargo, al mismo tiempo no se sentía digno de representar a Japón después de eso.

-¿No crees que tus seguidores merecen que por lo menos les compenses el haber abandonado? –el mayor no pensaba ceder, miraba en Katsuki Yuuri un enorme potencial, estaba seguro que si aprovechaban al máximo su talento, Yuuri lo superaría, movería la racha de medallas de oro de nuevo a Japón-. Eres bueno Katsuki Yuuri, no puedes poner el pretexto de que no eres lo suficientemente bueno para entrenar en mi centro, porque ya tienes cuatro medallas de oro y una de plata con tu nombre.

-Pero yo…después de lo que hice no creo que...

-¡Si tan arrepentido te sientes de haberte ido sin más, retírate hasta que repares tu error! –Yuzuru lo interrumpió enérgicamente-. ¡¿O acaso vas a dejar que alguien que no sabe ser constante te quite la pasión por algo que siempre ha estado en tu vida?!

Yuuri se puso pálido al escuchar la clara insinuación de Hanyu sobre Viktor ¿Se supo lo que pasó? ¿Todos sabían que no había podido conservar a Viktor a su lado?, sus ojos se pusieron cristalinos por la idea, haciendo que Yuzuru suspirara, acercándose a él para palmearle la espalda.

-Lo siento me exalté, no se supone que te informara de esto así –metió la mano izquierda en el bolsillo de su abrigo para poder juguetear con el llavero de winnie pooh que tenía dentro-. Solo quiero que vuelvas al hielo Katsuki-kun, tienes talento pero no sólo eso, tú patinas con el corazón, sin mencionar que eres constante en los entrenamientos, lo he visto, tu puedes superar con facilidad a Viktor Nikiforov, incluso podrías superarme a mí – sonrió apoyando su mano derecha en el hombro de Yuuri.

Yuuri se sonrojó por el cumplido, no estaba acostumbrado a que le dijeran que era bueno en sus rutinas, si bien había ganado varias competencias durante su estancia en Rusia, tanto periodistas como compañeros patinadores alababan a Viktor por hacer que él pudiera ganar, nadie reconocía en sí su trabajo, el único que le hacía cumplidos parecidos era Yurio a su manera.

-Pero, la verdad es que yo no hubiera podido ganar si Viktor no me hubiera entrenado –murmuró por lo bajo.

-De nuevo te equivocas –Yuzuru frunció el ceño-. Ciertamente quien te entrene puede tener impacto en el desempeño del patinador, pero el entrenador solo hace una pequeña parte del trabajo, el resto depende del patinador, de su trabajo duro, su confianza, esfuerzo, enfoque e interpretación de los sentimientos que tiene sobre la pista. Así que por favor no digas que tu éxito se lo debes solo a Nikiforov, es una falta de respeto para los familiares, amigos, país y fanáticos que te han apoyado todo este tiempo.

Yuuri bajó la mirada, realmente no estaba seguro de que hacer, por un lado el volver a las competencias, al hielo le recordaba que gran parte de su vida dentro del patinaje la dedicó exclusivamente a Viktor, ya fuera a alcanzarlo o para seguir a su lado, el hielo inevitablemente traería a Viktor a su mente. Sin embargo también estaba la parte de él que siempre disfrutó patinar por el simple placer de hacerlo, esa parte donde por fin se sentía bueno en algo, donde podía mostrar quien era sin inhibiciones, donde podía contar historias o interpretarlas, la parte donde no quería quedar como un cobarde que deja de lado sus compromisos.

-Yo, no lo sé –mordió su labio ansioso.

-Míralo como una forma de retribución –Yuzuru sonrió al no recibir una negativa tan contundente-. Me doy una ligera idea de lo que pasó en ese Grand Prix, no preguntaré porque respeto tu intimidad, pero creo que es necesario que Viktor Nikiforov se dé cuenta del mal que hizo ¿y que mejor forma de hacerlo que el robarle el título de leyenda viviente del patinaje?

-No quiero que esto sea una venganza en contra de lo que me hicieron, yo no soy así –replicó.

-No tiene por qué serlo, si quieres puedes hacerlo por el simple hecho de levantar el nombre de tu país, si no quieres hacerlo por ti y por lo que te hicieron, hazlo por todas las personas que te han apoyado y por las que siguen a tu lado.

-No sé si sea capaz

-Bueno, debo admitir que tu competencia, en especial el tigre ruso que está por allá –señaló por donde salieron Yuri y Javier-. No te lo pondrá fácil, pero no es algo imposible, tienes el talento y la capacidad física, solo es cuestión de que te decidas.

Yuuri se mantuvo en silencio, pensando en su familia y en sus amigos quienes aunque dijeron que apoyaban su decisión, se miraban muy tristes al saber que dejaría el patinaje, pensó en lo que Yurio le había dicho hacía apenas unos minutos también, recordó su anhelo de retirarse con una sonrisa y feliz por su carrera.

Yuzuru se acercó a Yuuri y puso la mano en su hombro.

\- Recuerda que las cosas malas sirven para hacernos mejores.

-Yo…-Yuuri tomó aire antes de continuar-. Está bien, regresaré para la próxima temporada porque quiero reparar mi error, además…siempre quise dejar la pista con una sonrisa, no de esta manera

-Y así será Katsuki-kun –sonrió satisfecho e hizo una seña al ver como Javier se asomaba para ver si había terminado de hablar.

Javier y Yuri entraron al ver que ambos japoneses habían terminado su conversación.

-¿Y?... ¿Qué decidiste Katsudon? –preguntó Yuri acercándose al mencionado mientras pasaba protectoramente el brazo detrás de sus hombros.

-Yo…volveré para la próxima temporada –respondió haciendo que los tres hombres junto a él sonrieran.

O/o/o/o/o/o/o/O

Yurio y Yuuri caminaban hacia Yutopía después de haber acompañado a Yuzuru y Javier al hotel. Sin deberla ni temerla Yuuri se encontraba, de nuevo, a punto de ser entrenado por una leyenda del patinaje, sin embargo esta vez lo sentía diferente, quizá porque no se encontraba encandilado ante su nuevo entrenador o porque esta vez lo miraba como un verdadero reto personal.

-Oe Katsudon, no me malinterpretes, me da gusto que regreses y todo pero ¿Estás seguro de querer hacerlo?

-Ahora lo estoy –Yuuri suspiró-. Hanyu-san me hizo recordar algo, que por lo que pasó en Paris había olvidado

-¿El qué? – Preguntó curioso.

-Que me había prometido a mí mismo dejar la pista de patinaje con una sonrisa, no quiero tener ningún arrepentimiento Yurio –volteó a ver al ruso a su lado-. Gracias por hacerme regresar al Ice Castle, la verdad es que me has ayudado mucho aun cuando no te lo pedí, gracias de verdad.

-Lo hice porque no soporto la idea de que el anciano te arrastrara con el –Yuri desvió la mirada hacia el onsen que ya empezaba a distinguirse a la distancia-. Te seré honesto Katsudon, no me sorprende que lo arruinara, Viktor siempre fue así, lo que me sorprendió es que fuera tan idiota como para no ver que por lo de ustedes, por su relación, por ti, valía la pena madurar de una buena vez.

-Yurio…

-Dejemos ese tema Katsudon, ahora lo que importa es que les demuestres a todos, lo que Yuko, tu familia, tus amigos y yo vemos en ti –sonrió elevando la comisura derecha de sus labios formando una mueca arrogante-. Debes entrenar muy duro porque no pienso dejártela fácil, ahora mismo soy yo a quien debes vencer, no me decepciones cerdo.

Yuuri sonrió, sabía que esa era la manera en la que Yurio le mostraba su apoyo sin querer mostrarse vulnerable, en cierto punto esa forma de ser del ruso le parecía tierna.

-Seré un digno contrincante Yurio, lo prometo.

Llegaron al onsen donde los señores Katsuki, la familia Nishigori y Minako esperaban, sorprendiendo a ambos chicos, al parecer, Yuko fue quien dejó entrar al antiguo patinador japonés al Ice Castle y se encargó de comunicar la noticia a todos.

-¡Yuuri! ¡¿Es verdad que Hanyu Yuzuru se ofreció a entrenarte?!

-¡¿Qué piensas hacer?!

-¿Regresaras?

Apenas entró fue bombardeado por las preguntas de Axel, Lutz y Loop quienes se miraban en extremo emocionadas por las noticias.

-Yuko nos lo dijo Yuuri, que Yuzuru Hanyu pidió hablar contigo ¿Qué te dijo? –Minako no podía ocultar la curiosidad y entusiasmo ante la posibilidad de que Yuuri volviera a las pistas que tanto había amado desde que lo conocía.

-Es cierto, Hanyu-san se ofreció a entrenarme–respondió avergonzado.

-El tazón de cerdo aceptó –respondió Yurio al percatarse de la incomodidad del japonés-. Tendrá su primera sesión de entrenamiento mañana.

\- Si, Hanyu-san dijo que quiere que nos reunamos en el Ice Castle mañana para observar mi patinaje y ver que debemos pulir.

-Wow, de verdad me da mucho gusto Yuuri –Takeshi palmeó la espalda de su amigo-. Es la primera vez desde que volviste a Hasetsu que te miro entusiasmado por volver a patinar, es bueno tenerte de vuelta.

-Gracias Nishigori, lamento haberlos preocupado.

-Sabes que sea cual sea tu decisión nosotros te apoyaremos –Hiroko dijo sonriendo siento secundada por un asentimiento con la cabeza de su marido.

-Estamos contigo hijo

-Yurio y tu deben estar cansados, vayan a tomar un baño –Mari sonrió a ambos patinadores guiñando un ojo-. Cenaremos Katsudon.

Ambos chicos agradecieron a la mayor de los hermanos Katsuki por lo que subieron a sus respectivas habitaciones para tomar un poco de ropa y después irse a las aguas termales.

Yurio fue el primero en llegar a las termas, suponía que Yuuri se había demorado acomodando sus cosas o hablando con Minako, sonrió al entrar al agua, ese lugar le traía demasiados recuerdos, algunos agridulces, pero no dejaban de ser agradables.

Cerró los ojos dejando que sus músculos se relajaran con el agua caliente e inevitablemente su mente evocó recuerdos de la primera vez que llegó a Hasetsu, recordó como había ido en busca de Viktor, el anciano le había prometido coreografiar sus rutinas y lo haría cumplir a como dé lugar, sin embargo también había viajado a Japón con un motivo oculto, quería estar también cerca de Yuuri Katsuki, aquel patinador que lo había cautivado con su secuencia de pasos, aquel al que había visto sucumbir al llanto en los baños, aquel que llevado por el alcohol lo retó a un duelo de baile regalándole así, la gala en la que más se había divertido.

Suspiró, era absurdo que a esas alturas lo negara, él ya estaba enamorado de Yuuri cuando llegó a Hasetsu por primera vez, al verlo lo pateó por la rabia de saber que al parecer lo único que le importaba al cerdo era Viktor, porque él sabía, sabía que Viktor también había sido cautivado por el japonés, no de la misma manera que a él, ya que Viktor al principio miraba al Katsudon solo como a alguien que hacía el patinaje divertido de nuevo, pero estaba consciente que entre más tiempo el albino pasara con Yuuri, iba a terminar queriéndolo solo para él, ese era el efecto que tenía Yuuri en las personas, aún sin saberlo. Por eso en ese tiempo había insistido tanto con llevarse a Viktor de nuevo a Rusia, no lo quería cerca de Yuuri y sin embargo no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo, Viktor se quedó en Japón y empezó una relación con Yuuri, una relación que Yurio temía acabara mal por las estupideces del albino y ahora aquí estaba, viendo como sus temores se hacían realidad, viendo como Viktor había lastimado a una de las personas más importantes en su vida.

Se acercó a la orilla del ofuro* y se recargó en esta como antaño, estaba feliz de estar en Japón pero sentía que estaba haciendo muy poco por Yuuri, quería ver de nuevo la sonrisa del pelinegro, no soportaba ver el daño que Viktor le había causado, preferiría verlo con el anciano a verlo como estaba ahora, cerró los ojos, lo hecho estaba hecho, solo le quedaba estar ahí para el cerdo, el sería la persona que Yuuri necesitara.

Yuri abrió los ojos saliendo de sus pensamientos al escuchar como alguien entraba al agua descubriendo a Yuuri quien se miraba realmente agotado, no pudo evitar recorrer el cuerpo del pelinegro con la mirada, no importaba el tiempo que pasara, para el Yuuri siempre sería atractivo.

-Ah… no hay nada como esto –susurró gimiendo por el cansancio- ¿No lo crees Yurio?

Yuri se sonrojó ligeramente, sabía que no se daba cuenta, pero el tono de voz del pelinegro había sonado especialmente sugestiva.

-Tienes razón Katsudon, aunque debo decir que te ves molido.

-Lo sé –gimió adolorido-. Nunca pensé que Yuzuru-san se pusiera en su papel de entrenador apenas aceptara –suspiró.

-Pero me da gusto verte de nuevo interesado en el hielo Katsudon –Yurio puso su mano en la cabeza del japonés aprovechando que ahora era más alto y eso se notaba incluso estando dentro del ofuro-. Es bueno tenerte de vuelta Yuuri.

El japonés se sorprendió al escuchar su nombre salir de los labios del rubio, casi siempre le llamaba Katsudon y cuando estaba muy enojado le decía cerdo, eran raras las ocasiones en las que Yurio lo llamaba por su nombre, pero esta vez había sentido algo diferente en la voz del ruso un dejo de cariño que lo hizo sonrojarse involuntariamente, sacudió la cabeza, tal vez era su imaginación.

-Gracias Yurio –sonrió agradecido-. Si no estuvieras aquí probablemente no habría vuelto al Ice Castle.

-No es para tanto –Yuri se apartó del pelinegro poniendo cierta distancia al ver la sonrisa y el sonrojo del pelinegro, si no lo hacía probablemente cometería una tontería-. Hubieras vuelto tarde o temprano, digamos que yo solamente te di un empujón.

-Aun así, gracias –respondió el japonés sin percatarse de lo que provocaba en el menor.

Después de estar unos minutos relajándose con el agua caliente decidieron ir a cenar motivados al saber que el platillo que les esperaba era un tazón de cerdo extra grande.

-Aquí tienen, provecho –Mari sonrió mientras dejaba los platos en la mesa-. Yuuri, papá y mama se fueron a dormir temprano, yo me iré a dormir en un rato más, avísame si necesitan algo –guiñó el ojo a Yurio antes de irse.

-Gracias Mari-nechan, Itadakimasu

Yuri observó como el japonés comía animado, sin duda se miraba mucho mejor que cuando él llegó a Hasetsu.

-Yurio ¿No tienes hambre? –Yuuri preguntó preocupado al ver que el menor no había probado bocado.

-Claro que tengo hambre –respondió mientras tomaba un poco de katsudon con los palillos, le había costado, pero finalmente podía comer con esos palillos del demonio-. Nunca me cansaré del sabor del katsudon que prepara tu madre.

-Está muy bueno ¿verdad? –Yuuri sonrió provocando que el sonrojo del ruso.

Siguieron comiendo durante un buen rato, tiempo en el que el ruso no apartaba la mirada del pelinegro quien comenzaba a cabecear. Yuri simplemente no entendía como una persona dejaría ir a alguien como el japonés, Yuuri era una bella persona, atento, con una terquedad impresionante, fuerte aunque no se diera cuenta, perseverante, sensible y tan amable que a veces desesperaba, eso sin mencionar lo atractivo que era físicamente, tenía rasgos finos debido a su nacionalidad japonesa, un color de ojos entre marrón y rojizo que siempre le llamaron la atención, una linda sonrisa ¿y porque no decirlo? Tenía un excelente cuerpo que provocaba querer explorarlo, el que alguien dejara ir o traicionara a semejante ser humano escapaba de la comprensión del ruso.

Yuri miró enternecido como el japonés dormitaba recargado en la mesa, no lo culpaba, después de que diera el sí, Hanyu lo había hecho hacer ejercicios de resistencia para corroborar la condición física de Yuri, y si el rubio pensaba que Yakov era un explotador, no se comparaba con lo que al parecer eran Hanyu y Fernández.

-Oe cerdo no te duermas –dijo al ver que el pelinegro llevaba tiempo sin cambiar de posición-. Oe Katsudon –gateó rodeando la mesa acercándose el mayor y suspiró al ver que al parecer había caído dormido.

No pudo evitar el acariciar el rostro del pelinegro, se miraba tan lindo dormido, sonrió al comprobar que la piel del japonés era tan tersa como aparentaba.

\- Eres un idiota, te resfriarás si te quedas dormido aquí Katsudon–dijo al oído de Katsuki pero este apenas se removió.

Yuri no pudo evitar desviar su mirada a los labios entreabiertos del mayor que parecían incitarlo a probarlos.

-Definitivamente harás que me vuelva loco cerdo –susurró antes de rozar los labios del mayor con los propios, se separó rápidamente temiendo haber despertado al pelinegro y que este lo viera asustado o peor con rechazo, soltó un suspiro en aliviado pero en parte decepcionado al ver que el japonés seguía dormido.

-Oe Katsudon ¡Despierta! Ve a dormir a tu habitación –Sacudió al aludido haciendo que este despertara y le agradeciera el haberlo despertado.

-Lo siento Yurio –dijo tallándose el ojo-. Iré a dormir, solo recogeré los platos y despues iré a la cama

-Deja te ayudo, temo que te quedes dormido y hagas un desastre, andando.

Ambos chicos se dispusieron a recoger la mesa y lo que habían usado para después retirarse a sus respectivas habitaciones.

O/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/O

Se encontraban de nuevo dentro del Ice castle, por un momento Yuuri temió encontrarse con un contingente de reporteros a las afueras de la pista, sin embargo recibió una grata sorpresa al ver que en el Ice Castle solo se encontraban los Nishigori junto a Hanyu y Fernández. Yurio lo había acompañado con la excusa de que tenía curiosidad de ver como lo entrenarían, sin embargo Yuuri sabía que en realidad estaba preocupado por él.

-Bien, antes de empezar con el entrenamiento del día de hoy me gustaría poner en claro algunos puntos Katsuki-kun.

-¿Cu-cuáles? –preguntó nervioso mientras se acercaba a la valla de contención.

-Primero, trabajaremos juntos por bastante tiempo así que me gustaría que nos llamáramos por nuestros nombres –sonrió divertido al ver el nerviosismo del menor-. ¿Te parece?, sé que es raro porque yo también soy japonés, pero me acostumbré a llamar a mis compañeros de pista por su nombre debido al tiempo que pasé en Canadá.

-N-No hay problema, Hanyu-san –asintió, algo así le había pasado en su tiempo en Detroit.

-Entonces Yuuri-kun, siéntete en confianza de llamarme también por mi nombre, al igual que a Javi, él nos apoyará de vez en cuando –sonrió.

-Oh cierto, lo siento Yuzuru-san.

-Bien, aclarado ese punto pasamos al siguiente, creo que ya lo sabes pero a mí nunca me ha gustado tener cámaras o periodistas afuera de la pista donde entreno, por eso siempre que iban a entrevistar a Javi yo tomaba el día libre, así que no debes preocuparte de que alguien descubra que estas entrenando conmigo o que estas en Japón.

Yuuri suspiró aliviado, sinceramente había sido algo que le había preocupado desde el principio

-Bien, hay algo más, pero si es necesario o no lo determinaré después de la práctica de hoy, por lo que me gustaría ver de lo que eres capaz hasta el momento, empezaremos practicando las figuras Yuuri-kun, después quiero que me muestres los saltos que puedes hacer.

-De acuerdo.

Yuuri suspiró antes de empezar a deslizarse sobre el hielo, sentía la mirada de los presentes pero trató de concentrarse en las figuras que hacía.

-Trata de acomodar mejor esa pierna libre Yuuri-kun –Yuzuru intervino después de unos minutos.

Yuuri asintió mientras seguía practicando, no le era difícil del todo, pero no podía evitar que los recuerdos de Viktor entrenándolo en la misma pista se colaran de vez en cuando en su mente. Después de unos minutos de hacer figuras y practicar las piruetas que eran sobre el hielo, Yuuri se dispuso a empezar con los saltos, empezó por los saltos triples, un triple axel, seguido de un triple toe loop y un triple salchow, tomó aire antes de pasar a su primer cuádruple, el salchow, quería clavar el salto ya que ahí estaba Yurio, quería demostrar que había avanzado desde que le enseñó a hacerlo cinco años atrás, sonrió al lograrlo, se preparó para hacer el cuádruple que más trabajo le costó aprender, un flip cuádruple, el salto que lo hizo llegar por primera vez al podio del gran prix, el salto de _Viktor_.

Los tres hombres presentes cerraron los ojos al ver y escuchar la caída del japonés en el hielo, Yuzuru suspiró, se imaginaba que eso pasaría, mientras que Yuri se apresuró a entrar a la pista sin importarle realmente lo que pudieran pensar Hanyu y Fernández.

-¡Katsudon! ¡¿Estás bien?! –preguntó preocupado al ver que Yuuri no se ponía de pie y ocultaba su mirada.

-Estoy bien…

Yuuri respondió con un susurro roto mientras apretaba los puños, odiaba que lo que había pasado le afectara al punto de fallar un cuádruple que no había fallado en más de seis meses, no tenía tanto tiempo sin entrenar como para decir que eso fue lo que lo afectó, tenía que ser honesto, no pudo evitar pensar en lo que ese salto significaba para él, lo que supuestamente había significado para Viktor también, un salto que pasó de ser el distintivo de su entrenador, a ser el distintivo de su relación, sintió como las lágrimas amenazaban con salir nuevamente de sus ojos.

-Katsudon, tranquilo anda, levántate –Yurio lo ayudó a ponerse de pie, sin embargo Yuuri no levantó la mirada preocupando al ruso quien se limitó rodearlo con los brazos mientras lo sacaba de la pista.

El hacer ese salto de nuevo dentro del Ice castle hizo que Yuuri recordara la alegría con la que Viktor lo abrazó cuando le dijo que incorporaría el salto a la rutina de eros, las veces que tonteaban haciendo cargas, las veces que bromeando practicaban el dueto de _Stay Close to me,_ los planes que habían hecho juntos, el cómo algunas cosas cambiaron cuando se fueron a Rusia, el cómo Viktor se había distanciado de forma tan sutil que él no se había percatado hasta que lo vio con Chris en esa habitación de Paris.

-Toma –Yuzuru se acercó a ambos yuris y le tendió un pañuelo al japonés-. Lo necesitas.

-Yo…lo lamento –Yuuri tomó el pañuelo y se secó las lágrimas que traicioneras, se habían deslizado por sus mejillas.

-No tienes por qué disculparte cerdo –el ruso se limitó a poner su mano en la cabeza del pelinegro-. Es normal

-Plisetsky-kun tiene razón –Yuzuru se recargó en la valla que estaba frente a ambos chicos-. Has pasado por una experiencia muy dura Yuuri-kun, generalmente no soy una persona que se deje llevar por los chismes, pero la forma en que fallaste ese salto, y tu llanto posterior me dicen que en esta ocasión los rumores no están del todo errados, por lo que los asumiré como ciertos.

Yuuri levantó la mirada avergonzado por lo que eso implicaba, que ya todos sabían que Viktor le había engañado.

-He estado siguiendo tu carrera Yuuri-kun, en varias entrevistas e incluso en algunas competencias escuché lo que ese salto en específico significaba para ti, era la representación de tu relación con Nikiforov ¿cierto?

Yuuri solo asintió mientras que Yurio frunció el ceño.

-Eres conocido en el mundo del patinaje como el patinador con el corazón de cristal más grande del mundo, muchos podrían interpretar eso como que eres una persona frágil, débil y delicada.

A cada palabra de su entrenador Yuuri bajaba la mirada, él sabía que su autoestima era frágil, era consciente de su debilidad pero nadie le había dicho sobre ella abiertamente y francamente no era algo que le agradara.

-Pero yo no pienso así –Yuzuru continuó haciendo que tanto Yuuri como Yurio lo miraran sorprendidos-. Es cierto que el cristal se puede romper pero no siempre es sencillo, depende del grosor y la forma, sin mencionar que hay ciertos cristales que soportan mucha presión, el cristal también representa que eres una persona transparente, pura, y no solo eso, aun cuando el cristal se quiebra es duro, es fuerte y afilado, además de que cuando se quiebra, se puede poner en calor y transformarse en un cristal más resistente –suspiró-. Lo que quiero decir Yuuri-kun es que si, te rompieron el corazón, pero no debes dejar que eso te hunda, usa esos sentimientos, no dejes que te ahoguen.

-Lo siento, es solo que ese salto…Viktor…yo…nosotros…

-Volverás a hacer ese salto a la perfección Yuuri-kun, es parte de tu crecimiento, es parte de lo que sientes, puede que estés acostumbrado a guardarte las cosas que te hacen sufrir para no preocupar a los demás, pero eso no es siempre bueno, usaremos eso que sientes, ese dolor, esa decepción a tu favor.

-¿Cómo piensas hacer que el Katsudon haga eso? –Yuri preguntó receloso.

-Primero que nada, estaba pensando en llevarlo a una pista un poco más neutral, es obvio que este lugar te trae recuerdos, sin mencionar que a decir verdad, si queremos seguir manteniendo en secreto tu regreso a las competencias será mejor cambiar de pista, mi academia de patinaje tiene una pista perfecta para que entrenemos, pero está en Tokio, tendrías que quedarte en los departamentos que tengo designados para los alumnos.

Yuuri mordió su labio, ya había decidido volver a competir, pero el fallar ese salto minó su confianza.

-¿Realmente crees que valgo todo este esfuerzo, Yuzuru-san?

-Por supuesto que lo creo, te lo dije hace años y te lo repito ahora, eres bueno Katsuki Yuuri, es hora de que uses esos sentimientos que te han hecho caer antes y usarlos a tu beneficio.

-Él tiene razón Katsudon, si no puedes eliminarlos úsalos –Yuri no permitiría que el mayor se hiciera menos-. Me sentiría muy decepcionado si no lo haces, has demostrado ser mejor que esto.

-De acuerdo –cedió haciendo que el mayor de los japoneses sonriera.

-No se diga más –El ex patinador español intervino por primera vez en la conversación-. Discutiremos el tema que patinarás en la temporada una vez que estemos en Tokio, por lo pronto, dejaremos que disfrutes unas cuantas semanas en compañía del otro Yuri –señaló al ruso-. Para que después te mudes a Tokio.

-¿huh? –Yuri enarcó una ceja-. Creí que entrenarían al Katsudon de inmediato.

-Sin ofender Plisetsky-kun pero –Yuzuru sonrió con malicia-. No quiero que la competencia mire los programas de Yuuri-kun antes de que empiece la temporada, y como bien dijiste en este momento tú eres su mayor rival.

-No es como si necesitara espiar para ganarle al Katsudon

El ruso gruñó entre dientes indignado lo que hizo que Yuuri soltara una pequeña risa, por su parte los dos ex campeones del mundo miraron divertidos la escena, para ellos era obvio que el menor tenia sentimientos románticos por el mayor, ambos se preguntaron internamente cuanto tiempo pasaría antes de que el japonés se diera cuenta, probablemente mucho tiempo si seguía así de despistado.

* * *

 _*Ofuro: Es la piscina o pileta donde está el agua caliente en los onsen_

 _Yukie: Y he aquí un nuevo capítulo de este pequeño fic, al fin vimos un poco de Phichit y el intento de Chris por explicar qué demonios pasó_

 _Kuroi: Aunque Phi no lo dejara explicar mucho pero bueno,_

 _Yukie: Y como regalito para Yuri ¡Un beso!...aunque es una lástima que nuestro lindo japonés estuviera dormido._

 _Kuroi: Bueno las cosas se deben dar lento, recuerden que no ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que Yuuri pasó su decepción, pero no se preocupen, habrá más Yuri al cuadrado en el futuro se los aseguro._

 _Yukie: Pero no será fácil, les advertimos que no han visto todo de Viktor ¿Qué? ¿Creían que el ruso se iba a quedar tan conforme? Vamos, todos sabemos que no es así, sin mencionar que aún falta saber los motivos que lo llevaron a hacer la estupidez que hizo, pueden dejar sus teorías al respecto en los reviews, nos da curiosidad saber que piensan._

 _Kuroi: Por otro lado espero que les gustaran las personalidades que estoy armando para Yuzuru y Javier, sabemos que Yuzu puede ser muy amable pero también sabemos que es algo reservado, espero haber plasmado mi intención adecuadamente._

 _Yukie: Les advertimos que va a haber cosas en las cuales trataremos de ser lo más realistas posible pero para otras, simplemente manipularemos las cosas a conveniencia de la trama, nos veremos en dos semanas más con un nuevo capítulo_

 _Matta ne._

 _Respuesta a los Reviews:_

 _Paola R. Z: Me alegra mucho que te guste la historia y hacer que puedas imaginar lo que pasa cuando estás leyendo, aquí el siguiente capítulo, espero que también te guste._

 _Skydark Sun: lo se Viktor es un idiota pero prometo que pagará por lo que hizo, espero que mi Yuzuru te agrade y gracias por tu apoyo._

 _Grimmyschiffer: Gracias, es lindo saber que te gusta mi historia, y bueno bienvenida al lado oscuro del YuuYu, tenemos té y galletas (xD) aquí un poco de lo que ha pasado con Phichit, descuida tendremos más sobre él en los siguientes capítulos, Descuida Yurio se ganará a su cerdito, pero no la tendrá fácil ya que no es el único que lo quiere a su lado, como dije en las notas del autor, no hemos visto lo último de Viktor, gracias por tu review, espero que este capítulo también te guste._

 _Sharayanime: Que bueno que te gustara, espero que este capi también te guste._

 _kamilatancha06: Yuzuru robó el aliento de varias, espero que te guste como lo escribí._

 _Yukime Hiwatari: Gracias por tu Review linda, nunca falta, seh Yuri es muy dulce pero le cuesta expresar sus sentimientos, en parte porque según él no va con su personalidad, y parte porque no se quiere aprovechar de la situación. Sobre la explicación de Viktor y Chris, bueno aún falta, no quiero decir mucho porque no quiero hacer spoilers dejaré que hagan sus teorías. Ya vimos un poco de cómo esta Phi, descuida veremos más de él, nuestro amado Rey de las Selfies tendrá también su final feliz lo prometo._

 _: Gracias por tus observaciones, no me había dado cuenta de lo de la chica de lla federación hasta que me lo hiciste notar, ya lo corregí, creo que el cansancio me ganó esa vez, sobre lo del constante cambio de como me refiero a los personajes lo hago para no ser tan repetitiva, lamento si eso confunde a veces, espero que te guste este capítulo. Y si lo de Yuzuru dejó a muchas volando_


	5. capítulo 4 Farewell Прощальный привет

_**Yukie**_ : Hello gente bonita del internet

 _ **Kuroi**_ : Primero que nada quisiera disculparme por la tardanza de este capítulo, quise mantener el ritmo de actualización a un capítulo cada dos semanas pero por diversos motivos no pude llevarlo a cabo por lo que de nuevo me disculpo

 _ **Yukie**_ : Hubo partes que no nos gustaba como quedaba así que kuroi tuvo que reescribirlas más de una vez, no queríamos entregarles algo de mala calidad

 _ **Kuroi**_ : Hay una parte en la que aparece Viktor que fue especialmente complicada de escribir, eso sin mencionar que ya llevaba escrita la mitad del capítulo y por una extraña razón el archivo se borró de mi computadora.

 _ **Yukie**_ : bueno, no los distraemos más, pasemos a lo que vinieron ¡A leer!

 _Disclaimer: los personajes de Yuri on Ice no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Sayo Yamamoto y Mitsuro Kubo, yo solo los uso como entretenimiento ya que amo hacer historias de personajes homosexuales :3_

 _Nota: En ocasiones cuando escriba "Yuri" me refiero a Yurio  
para referirme a nuestro hermoso Katsudon siempre escribiré "Yuuri._

O/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/O

 _ **4\. Farewell/ Прощальный привет**_

Yuuri no despegaba la mirada de la pista de hielo, después de que él pasara casi toda la mañana practicando saltos, Yurio se había puesto los patines alegando que demostraría a los dos ex patinadores que no necesitaba espiar para vencer a Yuuri, y ahora ahí estaba, repasando la rutina con la que había ganado el oro en el Grand Prix de Francia.

-Yuri no será un oponente fácil de vencer –Javier sonrió divertido al ver como Yuuri no despegaba la mirada del rubio.

-Yurio siempre ha sido muy bueno, un bello monstruo en constante cambio –respondió Yuuri sin pensar-. Es un genio.

-Su estilo es bastante enérgico –Yuzuru sonrió-. Un tanto agresivo, eso explica que su apodo cambiara con el tiempo, pasó de ser el hada rusa al tigre de hielo ruso –se recargó en la barrera de contención-. Será un oponente interesante.

-¡Ya les dije que no dejaré que el cerdo me gane! –Yuri había terminado su rutina, por lo que alcanzó a escuchar lo que dijo el japonés.

-Es bueno saberlo, la única manera de mejorar es cuando tienes a un buen rival con el cual competir, de otra manera es aburrido ¿verdad Yuzuru?

El japonés solo negó divertido, al parecer Javier disfrutaba de molestar al ruso.

-Sí, fue por eso que quise que Bryan me entrenara cuando patinábamos, anda deja de molestar a Plisetsky-kun –se giró hacia su compatriota-. Yuuri, Javi y yo tenemos que arreglar algunos detalles respecto a tu traslado a Tokio, partiremos hoy en la noche –le tendió una tarjeta-. Esta es mi tarjeta, ahí está mi número de móvil y la dirección de la pista en la que entrenaremos, te espero en dos semanas, cuando llegues a Tokio necesito que nos llames ¿de acuerdo?

-Lo haré –Yuuri tomó la tarjeta con ambas manos.

-Bueno, nosotros debemos irnos, tenemos que empacar, sigue practicando Yuuri, hablaremos de tus coreografías en Tokio, quiero que tu tema sea sorpresa–Javier tomó a Yuzuru del brazo y salieron del Ice Castle dejando a los menores solos.

-Más les vale a esos dos que sea un buen tema –Yuri se puso los protectores para salir de la pista-. Sería muy decepcionante que no fuera así, ganarte si no tienes una buena coreografía no sería satisfactorio.

Yuuri sonrió nervioso, no sabía si sentirse halagado u ofendido.

-No sé qué dirá mi familia cuando sepan que me iré de nuevo –Yuuri suspiró.

-Creo que se van a poner felices cuando miren que es para que mejores Katsudon, además no te vas tan lejos, por lo menos es Japón, estarás cerca considerando que la primera vez estabas en Detroit y la segunda en Rusia.

-Tienes razón

Yuri sonrió con tristeza al recordar su tiempo en Rusia, en ese entonces no había dudado ni un segundo en ir tras Viktor. Yurio por su parte frunció el ceño al ver el gesto que hacía el pelinegro, esperaba que algún día Yuuri dejara de relacionar Rusia con Viktor y lo relacionara con lo bueno que había pasado ahí, el inicio de su amistad, las salidas a las cafeterías que habían tenido mientras Viktor entrenaba con Yakov y las caminatas por la playa de san Petersburgo.

-Oe Katsudon, vamos a comer–ordenó mientras se dirigía a los vestidores siendo seguido por el japonés.- Hoy te levantaste tarde, así que yo preparé algo.

-Gracias Yurio –Yuri comenzó a cambiarse los patines por sus zapatos mientras miraba como Yurio guardaba sus cosas y sacaba de uno de los casilleros una bolsa de papel, sonrió sin poder evitarlo, cada vez que él se sentía triste Yurio buscaba la forma de distraerlo y realmente lo apreciaba, más porque sabía que el ruso no era tan atento con los demás, lo hacía sentir especial en cierto punto.

-Apresúrate Katsudon, tengo hambre –Yurio tomó su mochila echándosela al hombro.

Después de que Yuuri terminara de cambiarse y tomar sus cosas, ambos patinadores salieron del ice Castle, aún era invierno, así que el clima en Hasetsu era bastante frío pero agradable para ambos chicos, quienes estaban acostumbrados a temperaturas más bajas, Yurio por su país natal y Yuuri debido a los años que había pasado en Rusia.

-Voy a extrañar Hasetsu cuando tenga que regresar a casa –comentó el ruso mientras se sentaban en una de las bancas que había cerca y tenían vista al mar.- siempre que vengo ha sido por poco tiempo.

-Bueno esta vez por lo menos duraste más que la primera vez, la primera vez solo te quedaste una semana –sonrió al recordar como el rubio se la pasaba entrenando y gritando por todo-. Ni siquiera te quedaste a la premiación del onsen on ice, recuerdo que me preocupe cuando no te vi pero Viktor…-la sonrisa de Yuuri desapareció al mencionar al peliplata, aún le dolía recordarlo.

-Come –Yuri lanzó la bolsa de papel al regazo del pelinegro al ver su cambio de humor-. No pienses más en eso y come –ordenó al ver que el otro no parecía reaccionar.

Yuuri obedeció por temor a hacer enojar al ruso, abrió la bolsa y se sorprendió al ver que dentro de ella habían varios piroshki, sintiendo una fuerte sensación de _deja vú_ tomó uno y al morderlo se dio cuenta que tenía katsudon dentro.

-Gracias Yurio –sonrió un poco, era extraño, la primera vez que había probado un piroshki de katsudon también había estado desanimado, sabía que era la forma de Yurio de animarlo y ahora de nuevo lo estaba haciendo.

-No agradezcas cerdo –Yuri dirigió su mirada al mar-. Vi que no te habías levantado para hacer almuerzo y…

-No solo por la comida –interrumpió el japonés mientras apretaba el piroshki en sus manos al percatarse que Yuri creía que le agradecía por los alimentos-. También por tratar de animarme, no sé cómo estuviera si no te hubieras tomado la molestia de…

-No es molestia Katsudon –Yuri interrumpió los balbuceos del mayor-. Solo no quiero verte así por alguien que evidentemente no vale la pena, no quiero que recuerdes Rusia por lo malo, por eso pensé que el Piroshki ayudaría.

-Relaciono el piroshki mas contigo que con Rusia –bromeó Yuuri haciendo que un imperceptible sonrojo apareciera en las mejillas del ojiverde.

-cállate y come cerdo –replicó Yurio mientras le daba una mordida a su propio piroshki.

Ambos patinadores siguieron comiendo disfrutando de un cómodo silencio, durante la estancia del japonés en Rusia ambos acostumbraban comer juntos o pasear por la ciudad cuando Viktor estaba muy ocupado con sus entrenamientos o estaba con resaca después de una noche de copas a las que Yuuri declinaba por su poca tolerancia alcohol, con el tiempo esos paseos se habían hecho rutinarios y en ocasiones eran acompañados por Mila y Georgi, al recordar a los otros dos rusos Yuuri soltó un suspiro.

-Y sigues en la luna cerdo ¿En qué piensas? –preguntó.

-¿eh? –respondió sobresaltado al escuchar la pregunta tan abrupta-. Yo…solo pensaba en Mila y Georgi, llevo semanas sin ver mi teléfono y seguro están preocupados –murmuró mientras subía las piernas a la banca y las abrazaba contra su cuerpo, recargando su barbilla entre sus rodillas.

-Lo estuvieran si no fuera porque la bruja se la pasa hostigándome preguntándome como estas –Yuuri levantó la cabeza alarmado por la respuesta, al adivinar el motivo inmediatamente Yuri agregó-. Descuida cerdo, no le he dicho dónde estamos, solo le he dicho que estas bien, además ella está tan enojada como yo con el anciano, dudo que le dé información tuya.

-Lo siento, es solo que yo aún no estoy listo para enfrentar a Viktor, no quiero verlo, no todavía.

-No tienes por qué disculparte cerdo, es normal que no quieras verlo, solo no quiero que por evitarlo tenga que venir siempre yo a visitarte, no quiero que dejes de visitar Rusia por no encontrártelo, la bruja y Georgi no dejarían de molestar diciendo que quieren verte, eso sin mencionar a Natasha y Vladimir, me van a acribillar a preguntas apenas ponga un pie en la cafetería y no pienso dejar de ir a esa cafetería solo porque tienes miedo de ir a San Petersburgo por culpa del anciano.

-Tienes razón Yurio yo…

El teléfono del rubio comenzó a sonar interrumpiendo lo que Yuuri iba a decir, Yurio revisó la pantalla del celular con recelo, ya había recibido algunas llamadas indeseadas y si era quien él temía no dudaría en apagar el maldito aparato, sin embargo el número que mostraba la pantalla no era de Rusia, pensando que podían ser los padres del pelinegro decidió contestar.

 _-¿Aló? Yurio, habla Minako ¿esta Yuuri contigo? –_ se escuchó desde la bocina del teléfono.

-Sí, el katsudon está conmigo

- _¿puedes ponerlo al teléfono? No será mucho tiempo…_

-De acuerdo –rodó los ojos antes de extender el teléfono hacia el pelinegro-. Más vale que cambies tu teléfono pronto Katsudon, no soy tu secretaria –sonrió antes de poner el teléfono en las manos del aludido-. Es Minako

-¿Minako-sensei? –Yuuri tomó el teléfono.

- _Yuuri, menos mal que estabas con Yurio, ¿podrías hacerme un favor? Tengo algunos asuntos que arreglar con unos proveedores del bar y no me dio tiempo de cancelar la clase de ballet de la tarde ¿podrías dar la clase por mí? No es muy difícil, además sirve que pones en práctica lo que estudiaste en la universidad ¿si?_

-Pero estoy con Yurio y…

- _Anda, por favor, no creo que a Yurio le moleste acompañarte, incluso puede usar el estudio para practicar un poco, las nacionales rusas son en unas semanas –insistió._

-De acuerdo…ya que terminemos de comer iremos para allá

- _Gracias Yuuri, sabía que podía contar contigo, y agradécele a Yurio de paso, si no fuera por él estarías ilocalizable, dile que le tendré una sorpresa._

-Claro Minako-sensei, yo le diré…hasta luego –Yuuri cortó la llamada y le pasó el móvil al rubio-. Minako-sensei me pidió que la cubriera en sus clases de ballet…espero que no te moleste, Minako-sensei dice que incluso puedes usar el estudio para practicar también.

-No me molesta pero ¿seguro que puedes dar una clase así cerdo? –sonrió elevando solo una comisura de sus labios con falso esceptisismo.

-¡Claro que puedo! –el japonés contestó fingiendo indignación-. En Detroit estudié danza y artes escénicas en la universidad, así que puedo manejarlo.

-Eso debo verlo, apresúrate a comer katsudon, que ya quiero verte haciéndole frente a mocosos en mallas.

Yuuri negó algo divertido por la actitud de Yurio, lo conocía y sabía que muy difícilmente aceptaría que tenía curiosidad por verlo en un entorno que no fuera una pista de hielo.

O/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/O

Por primera vez en su vida Viktor Nikiforov se sentía derrotado, hacía casi un mes que no sabía nada de Yuuri, había intentado de todo para contactar con él, desde llamadas telefónicas hasta mensajes en todas las redes sociales, pero no recibió respuesta alguna.

Lo primero que pensó al ver que Yuuri se había llevado todas sus cosas a excepción de los trajes que había usado en las presentaciones de los últimos años fue que el japonés había vuelto a su país, pero la corta llamada que tuvo con la mayor de los hermanos Katsuki le hizo tener la esperanza de que quizá Yuuri seguía en Rusia, esperanza que se vio intensificada cuando supo que Yurio pidió unas semanas para estar con su abuelo, quizá Yuuri estaba con él, tal vez Yuuri no contestaba el móvil porque aún estaba muy herido, pero en cualquier momento volvería a San Petersburgo y le exigiría una explicación.

Al pasar de los días se había filtrado el video que una fanática había grabado de él y Chris en el bar y si bien no había nada verdaderamente comprometedor en el video, debía reconocer que se notaba el coqueteo que Chris y él habían tenido a lo largo de su estancia en el bar, aun recordaba el regaño de Yakov por el escándalo que se armó en twitter, varios patrocinadores se habían quejado por la mala imagen que el video le había dejado y amenazaban con retirar el patrocinio, por lo que él había tenido que declarar que el video había sido malinterpretado y que lo que este mostraba no tenía nada que ver con la decisión de Yuuri de terminar su relación laboral, incluso hizo uso de las palabras de Yuuri acerca de que su retiro era algo que llevaba años posponiendo.

Pero aunque declaró eso Viktor sabía la verdad, no sabía que parte había visto Yuuri, si los había visto en el bar o mientras se encaminaba con Chris a su habitación, de lo que estaba seguro es de que Yuuri se había dado cuenta del pequeño desliz que cometió, no lo había hecho con el afán de lastimar a Yuuri, era solo que su relación se había enfriado un poco y con Chris siempre había tenido una química interesante, química que se vio intensificada por el alcohol que ambos habían ingerido.

Quería hablar con Yuuri, disculparse por la estupidez que había cometido, tratar de arreglar las cosas, así que después de que los ánimos se calmaran en las redes sociales llamó a Yurio, sabía lo mucho que al rubio le importaba el japonés, incluso era consciente de los sentimientos que su compatriota tenía por Yuuri, pero también sabía que Yurio nunca se confesaría por temor a arruinar la amistad tan cercana que había hecho con el japonés.

Era cruel pedirle ayuda, lo sabía, pero haría cualquier cosa para contactar con Yuuri y sabía que si manejaba bien sus cartas el rubio lo ayudaría, bastaba con que apelara a lo feliz que Yuuri era a su lado para que Yurio cooperara, con eso en mente esperó a que este contestara su teléfono.

Tuvo que marcar varias veces ya que al parecer el rubio era otro de los que no le querían contestar, pero conocía al menor, si llamaba lo suficiente tomaría la llamada con tal de que no lo siguiera hostigando, finalmente después de más de 30 llamadas contestó:

- _¡¿Qué quieres anciano?! –la voz del otro lado de la línea destilaba obvio fastidio, como si la última persona con la que quisiera hablar fuera Viktor, y probablemente así era._

 _-Yurio, al fin contestas, Tu sabes dónde está Yuuri –no era una pregunta-. Necesito hablar con él por favor_

 _-¡No sé de qué demonios me estás hablando anciano! El cerdo no está conmigo –bufó molesto._

 _-¡Mientes! –Viktor comenzaba a desesperarse-. Yuuri siempre acude a ti cuando discutimos._

 _-Me da igual lo que pienses Nikiforov, el Katsudon no está conmigo, llámale si tanto quieres hablar con el_

 _Viktor apretó el teléfono, comenzaba a molestarse._

 _-Sabes que aunque esté enojado conmigo nunca dejará de amarme a mí ¿cierto? –sabía que estaba sonando más rudo de lo que le convenía si quería convencer al rubio de que lo ayudara pero el solo pensar que Yuri pudiera tomar ventaja de su desliz le hacía hervir la sangre-. No importa lo que hagas, Yuuri solo será feliz a mi lado, solo yo puedo hacer que sus ojos se iluminen y su cuerpo se estremezca, yo y solo yo puedo hacerlo feliz Yurio, y nada de lo que hagas cambiará eso…así que ¿Por qué no eres un buen niño y me comunicas con Yuuri?_

 _\- Claro es por eso que lo engañaste, porque no hay nada que haga más feliz a una persona que el ver a su pareja con otro–el sarcasmo y la ira eran evidentes en la voz del rubio-. No cabe duda que ya te estás haciendo senil, pero te lo diré de una manera en la que hasta un anciano como tú lo comprenda: Katsudon no está conmigo, si no te contesta es porque fuiste un idiota y vas a tener que vivir con las consecuencias, nadie te dijo que siguieras con tus promiscuidades, tu solito fuiste e hiciste esa estupidez, puede que en su momento fueras todo en la vida del cerdo y que para él no existiera nadie en este maldito mundo más que tú, pero lo arruinaste._

 _-¡Por lo menos sabes dónde está! ¡Si no fuera así no estarías tan tranquilo! Dime donde esta o si no -amenazó._

 _-¿Qué harás? –Interrumpió el ruso menor evidentemente molesto-. Mira Viktor ya te dije que no sé dónde demonios está el cerdo, pero aun si lo supiera no te lo diría, si él no quiere saber de ti es tu maldita culpa ¡Vive con eso! y si te hace sentir más tranquilo quiero que sepas que a diferencia de ti yo no soy tan retorcido como para aprovecharme de que el Katsudon probablemente este hecho mierda por lo que le hiciste. Mi único interés es que el este bien como sea y con quien sea como siempre, así que ¿por qué no maduras de una buena vez y me dejas en paz?_

Después de gritar eso Yurio había colgado el teléfono y no volvió a contestar haciendo que Viktor maldijera internamente el ser tan impulsivo, no le quedaba más que esperar a que el rubio volviera a San Petersburgo para intentar sacarle algo sobre el paradero de Yuuri.

Viktor salió de sus pensamientos al llegar al centro de entrenamiento, y como había hecho en las últimas semanas se puso a calentar sin hablarle a nadie, no es como si los demás se le acercaran tampoco, varios compañeros de pista entre los que destacaban Mila y Georgi le habían tomado cariño a Yuuri y al enterarse de lo que pasó en París le retiraron la palabra, claro que había sus excepciones.

-Hey Viktor –un chico pelinegro de ojos azules se acercó al mencionado con aire alegre-. No les hagas caso señaló a Mila y Georgi quienes lanzaban miradas hostiles hacia donde ellos se encontraban-. Ellos no comprenden que es imposible que un espíritu libre como el tuyo sea domado, mucho menos por alguien como Katsuki, lo que tú necesitas es a alguien con mente más…abierta –el chico sonrió coqueto.

-No opines de lo que no sabes Sergei –Viktor replicó de mal humor-. No conoces a Yuuri

-Vaya, parece que aún no te deshaces de la influencia de ese japonés –rodó los ojos-. Avísame cuando te quieras divertir Viktor…yo a diferencia de ese chico no soy celoso –guiñó el ojo antes de alejarse patinando del peliplata.

Viktor iba a declinar la oferta lo más cortante posible cuando Yakov llamó al equipo al centro de la pista para explicarles acerca de las fechas del nacional ruso, así como discutir las rutinas que usarían, haciendo que Viktor sonriera cuando se le ocurrió algo para obtener la información que necesitaba.

-Yakov, no podemos planear todo eso si Yurio no está –Viktor fingió muy bien su semblante preocupado-. Necesitamos a todo el equipo ¿no?

Yakov entrecerró la mirada al escuchar a Viktor, no era normal que el peliplata estuviera tan interesado en las prácticas, generalmente era más despreocupado pero no le tomó importancia.

\- Yura volverá la próxima semana para practicar el número de exhibición de la apertura, y usará las coreografías que usó en el GPF, así que no te preocupes, ahora ¡todos a practicar! –finalizó antes de aplaudir haciendo que todos se dispersaran por la pista.

-Yakov hay algo que quiero hacer –Viktor se acercó al viejo entrenador con un tono meloso-. Me gustaría cambiar mi rutina para la gala al final del nacional.

Yakov gruñó.

-Solo quedan tres semanas para el nacional Vitya ¿crees tener algo listo?

-Yurio hizo una rutina de exhibición nueva en dos días a los quince años, no es como si yo no pudiera tener algo en menos tiempo

\- No soy quien para meterme en tu vida privada Vitya, pero debo preguntar ¿El cambió de tu coreografía de exhibición tiene que ver con tus problemas con Yuuri Katsuki?

-Solo quiero disculparme Yakov, y si no quiere escucharme quiero pensar que verá el nacional y entenderá lo que le quiero decir.

Yakov suspiró y asintió, no podía evitar tenerle cariño a Viktor, lo había entrenado desde que el pentacampeón era apenas un niño.

-Aunque me niegue terminarás haciendo lo que se te dé la gana, así que haz lo que quieras.

Viktor sonrió y comenzó a trabajar en su nueva coreografía, no quería pensar que todo había terminado, se negaba rotundamente a creerlo, estaba convencido en que si Yuuri miraba esa nueva coreografía dedicada especialmente para él, volvería a su lado y lo dejaría darle una explicación, después de todo, Yuuri siempre lo había amado, admirado y perseguido y estaba dispuesto a usar eso a su favor para recuperarlo.

Al otro lado de la pista Mila y Georgi miraban el gesto de determinación de Viktor, preocupados por lo que pudiera pasar.

O/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/O

Yurio estaba estirando al mismo tiempo que observaba a Yuuri dar instrucciones a los pequeños de la clase de ballet, era impresionante lo seguro de sí mismo que parecía el pelinegro al mostrar las diferentes posiciones a sus alumnos, quien viera a Yuuri dar clases jamás se imaginaría lo tímido que podía llegar a ser el japonés.

Si Yurio comparaba a Yuuri con Lilia, podía decir que el pelinegro era mucho más paciente con sus alumnos, o por lo menos con los niños de la clase de Minako, sin embargo al igual que la rusa no dejaba que sus alumnos no mostraran otra cosa más que perfección. Si uno de los niños colocaba mal su pierna o su brazo en alguna posición, de inmediato se acercaba y lo corregía para que el chico o la chica lo intentaran de nuevo y cuando lo lograban les regalaba una sonrisa.

Se sintió privilegiado ya que estaba seguro que muy pocas personas habían podido ver al pelinegro en esa faceta de maestro dedicado, es más estaba cien por ciento seguro que Viktor no tenía ni la menor idea de que Yuuri podía dar clases de danza, de haberlo sabido es seguro que habría pataleado para que Yakov consiguiera que Lilia le diera una clase en su academia, aunque claro él mismo tampoco sabía de ello hasta hace una hora, pero no importaba, aun así se sentía feliz por poder conocer más del Katsudon.

Despues de otra media hora la clase terminó, tuvo que esperar a que todos los niños se fueran y fue testigo de lo querido que era Yuuri en Hasetsu, ya que varios padres se mostraron emocionados de que fuera Yuuri quien les dio clase a sus hijos y expresaban sus deseos de que la oportunidad se repitiera.

-Lamento que tuvieras que esperar tanto Yurio, una madre me estaba preguntando si sabía algo sobre las clases de patinaje del Ice Castle, tuve que darle el número de Yuko y Nishigori –Yuuri se acercó al rubio una vez que todos se fueron.

-No importa cerdo –sonrió divertido-. Ahora sé porque no gané la batalla de baile en aquel banquete –frunció el ceño fingiendo molestia-. Estaba compitiendo contra un bailarín profesional ¿de qué jodida manera eso es justo? –golpeó el hombro del pelinegro juguetonamente mientras este se sonrojaba-. Eres un cerdo tramposo.

-Lo siento –se rascó la nuca avergonzado-. Sabes que no recuerdo nada de eso, pero tampoco estabas en total desventaja, yo estaba ebrio por lo que probablemente algunos de mis pasos fueron torpes.

-Para nada –bufó divertido mientras se recargaba en una de las paredes del estudio de ballet esperando a que Yuuri terminara de cerrar para poder irse-. Pero esto me deja una duda cerdo.

-¿Cuál? –Yuuri terminó de cerrar el local y se acercó al rubio.

-Bueno es obvio que si estudiaste danza sabes bailar muchos tipos de música, pero dudo que en la universidad te enseñaran a bailar pole dance… es decir no me imagino una clase exclusiva para ese tipo de bailes

Yuuri se sonrojó al pensar en el espectáculo que de seguro dio y comenzó a caminar hacia su casa siendo seguido por el ruso.

-Anda dime cerdo ¿Cómo fue que aprendiste a bailar eso? Se por cierto degenerado cuyo nombre no mencionaré porque me dan ganas de cometer homicidio que bailar en esa cosa no es fácil.

-Bueno…yo –Yuuri tomó aire tratando de sacudirse la vergüenza-. Es una larga historia, pero aunque no lo creas si tuve que tomar esas clases por la universidad, me faltaban créditos optativos para poder avanzar en el mapa curricular y una maestra abrió esa clase en su estudio particular, aun así no iba a tomar esa clase, me daba demasiada pena el solo pensarlo.

-Entonces ¿Cómo fue que terminaste tomándola? –preguntó curioso.

-Bueno, eran finales de semestre así que unos amigos de la facultad y Phichit organizaron una reunión en el departamento que rentábamos, en esa ocasión tomé de más y perdí una apuesta, así que tuve que tomar la clase.

Yurio soltó una carcajada haciendo que Yuuri se sonrojara aún más.

-No te rías, es vergonzoso.

-Lo siento cerdo pero, es que esas cosas solo te pasan a ti –se rio un poco más haciendo que el pelinegro frunciera el ceño-. Vale ya no me burlo, no te enojes katsudon.

-No sé porque te lo conté –se cubrió la cara apenado.

-Porque yo te lo pedí, pero descuida Katsudon, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo, no le diré a nadie que terminaste siendo un maestro de la depravación por culpa de una apuesta que hiciste alcoholizado.

-¡Yurio!

-Solo bromeo Katsudon –Yuri sonrió al ver el rostro sonrojado de Yuuri, era la primera vez que el recordar algo que tuviera que ver con Chris o Viktor no hundía al japonés en una aura depresiva, así que valía la pena que se indignara con él.

O/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/O

El sol apenas había desaparecido en el horizonte cuando Yuuri y Yurio llegaron a Yutopia, Yuuri estaba decidido a hablar con sus padres acerca de su próximo traslado a Tokio, pero esto fue pospuesto ya que fue interceptado por Minako

-Gracias de nuevo Yuuri por encargarte de la clase –Minako palmeó la espalda del pelinegro-. Espero que mis chicos no te dieran muchos problemas

-No hay de que Minako-sensei y no se preocupe, fueron buenos chicos.

-¿Y tú Yurio? Espero que no te aburrieras esperando a Yuuri

-No te preocupes –sonrió divertido-. Fue una tarde muy…educativa.

-Bueno, tomen un baño para que cenen después –Hiroko intervino-. Seguramente están cansados por el entrenamiento de hoy y las clases.

-Acerca de eso –Yuuri se removió nervioso-. Hay algo de lo que quiero hablarles.

-Nos lo dirás en la cena cariño, anda date un baño y hablamos.

-De acuerdo.

Después de un baño rápido en el cual Yuuri y Yurio aprovecharon para relajarse después de todo el ajetreo del día, ambos chicos se encontraban cenando siendo acompañados por la familia Katsuki y Minako.

-¿Y bien Yuuri? ¿Cómo te fue en tu primer día con la leyenda japonesa del patinaje como entrenador? ¿Es tan bueno como dicen?

-Es bastante estricto y exigente –contestó con un murmullo bajo-. Pienso que eso es bueno, aunque me preocupa no poder seguir el ritmo.

-A mí me sorprendió un poco –aportó Yurio-. No pensé que conocería a alguien más demandante que Yakov.

-Pero eso es bueno Yuuri, así tu regreso a las pistas será espectacular, todos los que creyeron que era tu fin se tendrán que tragar sus palabras –Minako exclamó mientras levantaba el puño emocionada.

-¿cada cuánto entrenarán? ¿Entrenarás en el Ice Castle? –preguntó Mari al ver que Yuuri se removía nervioso ante el entusiasmo de su maestra.

-Sobre eso…bueno de eso quiero hablarles –Yuuri tomó aire antes de continuar-. Hoy en la práctica pasó algo, y Yuzuru-san consideró que lo mejor para mi entrenamiento es que vaya a entrenar en su centro de patinaje…en Tokio.

-¿Qué ocurrió Hijo? –preguntó Hiroko preocupada.

-Nada grave mamá, es solo que no me pude concentrar bien, además Yuzuru-san dice que es lo mejor si quiero seguir manteniendo mi regreso en secreto hasta la próxima temporada.

-Sabes que tu madre, tu hermana y yo te apoyamos Yuuri ¿Qué es lo que tú quieres hacer?

-Yo…quiero redimirme papá, y si para eso debo ir a Tokio, lo haré…solo espero que eso no sea un inconveniente para ustedes, ya han hecho mucho por mí y no quiero decepcionarlos de nuevo.

-Vamos Yuuri, tu nunca nos has decepcionado –Toshiya le sonrió a su hijo-. Lo que pasó en parís no fue algo sin importancia, cualquiera en tu lugar hubiera hecho lo mismo, o incluso algo peor, pero es hora de que lo dejes ir, que te despidas de eso que te lastimó y sigas adelante, y si el que te vayas a Tokio te ayuda, nosotros te apoyaremos.

-Te lo dije antes Yuuri, si sigues patinando yo te apoyaré, porque sé que es lo que te gusta hacer.

-Todos…gracias –Yuuri sonrió conmovido por las palabras de sus familiares.

-Te dije que ellos estarían de acuerdo Katsudon –Yurio abrazó a Yuuri y palmeó su brazo-. No te atrevas a ponerte todo lloroso y cursi, solo queremos que estés bien.

-De nuevo gracias.

Todos comenzaron a cenar, Yuuri se sentía conmovido, era cierto que aún sentía algo de dolor al recordar lo sucedido en el grand prix final, sin embargo el ver que su familia lo apoyaba con su carrera aun después de haber abandonado la competencia de esa manera lo llenaba de una extraña calidez en el pecho.

Pero sabía que no le debía solo a su familia que él quisiera seguir con su carrera en el patinaje artístico, Yurio también tenía mucho que ver, estaba consiente que si no fuera por el terco rubio él no hubiera vuelto a la pista del Ice Castle en mucho tiempo, quizá nunca por más que eso le destrozara el corazón poco a poco.

Después de todo no era la primera vez que Yurio evitaba que Yuuri abandonara el patinaje artístico, hacía cinco años Yurio lo impulsó con su programa libre a no retirarse, pudo ver el mensaje desesperado que el rubio le quiso transmitir "si te retiras te arrepentirás toda la vida" "no me decepciones" "Mírame bien, te voy a alcanzar". Fue la primera vez en su vida que Yuuri sintió que era un competidor digno de su competencia, la primera vez que sintió que no era un patinador más del montón.

Yurio fue quien aunque fuera con palabras algo toscas le había hecho sentir importante, no solo como un competidor, si no como un amigo, puede que muchas personas no lo creyeran pero Yuuri pensaba que el ruso era una persona muy dulce en su interior.

O/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/O

Los días habían pasado volando, entre hacer turismo y los pequeños entrenamientos de Yuuri y Yurio en el Ice Castle, en los cuales se dedicaban más que nada a pulir los programas del rubio ya que Yuuri no tendría ningún programa hasta que se fuera a Tokio a entrenar con Yuzuru y Javier, el tiempo se les había venido encima y era tiempo de que el rubio volviera a su país natal, debía reportarse con Yakov por lo menos tres semanas antes del nacional ruso, de lo contrario estaba seguro de que mandaría a alguien con su abuelo para llevarlo de vuelta a san Petersburgo y eso no le convenía a nadie.

-Es una lástima que debas irte ya Yurio-kun –Yuko había acompañado a Yuuri y a Yurio al aeropuerto-. Te vamos a extrañar.

-Prometo venir en cuanto pueda –Yuri aseguró, la verdad se quedaba algo preocupado por Yuuri-. Alguien se debe asegurar de que el cerdo no haga tonterías.

-Puedo cuidar de mí mismo, muchas gracias –replicó el mencionado mientras fruncía el ceño.

-Iré a registrar tu maleta Yurio-kun–Yuko tomó la maleta del rubio y se alejó antes de que el replicara dejando a ambos patinadores solos.

-Yurio…yo gracias por todo, en verdad, no tenías que molestarte y aun así viniste.

-Ya te dije que no tienes que agradecer Katsudon, vine porque me preocupe y porque eres importante para mí –un pequeño sonrojo apareció en las mejillas del ruso al decir eso-. Solo prométeme que no dejarás de lado lo que te apasiona por nadie

-Lo prometo –Yuuri hizo una pequeña reverencia-. Gracias, te prometo que daré lo mejor de mí.

-Eso espero cerdo –Yuri acarició el cabello del japonés haciendo que este levantara la mirada-. Una cosa más –Yuri empezó a buscar algo en su chaqueta hasta que encontró una caja que le tendió al pelinegro-. Me imagino que no querrás usar tu antiguo celular así que te compré uno nuevo, hasta ahora tiene solo un contacto, yo, pero puedes agregar a quien tú quieras, el número está anotado en la caja.

-Yurio, esto…yo no puedo, es demasiado –Yuuri hizo ademán de devolver la caja a lo que el rubio se negó.

-Mira Katsudon, tómalo como pago por el hospedaje en las aguas termales ya que tu mamá no me dejó pagarles.

-Pero eso fue en agradecimiento por tu ayuda –rebatió.

-Entonces puedes pagármelo contestando los mensajes que te mande o las llamadas que te haga –en un impulso Yurio jaló a Yuuri para abrazarlo-. Quiero saber de tus progresos Katsudon, y como estarás y sé que no querrás usar tu antiguo celular por miedo a que el anciano te marque, así que dame ese gusto, además la bruja y georgi también querrán saber de ti.

\- De acuerdo Yurio, lo conservare –Yuuri se separó del abrazo para regalarle una pequeña sonrisa al rubio-. Y te prometo que contestaré a tus mensajes y llamadas.

-Bien –despeinó una vez más al pelinegro-. Nos veremos después cerdo, entrena duro, no quiero que sea tan fácil vencerte.

Yuko llegó en ese momento y se despidió también del rubio quien no dudó en pedirle que estuviera al pendiente de Yuuri a lo que Yuko respondió con una sonrisa que no se preocupara, que ella se encargaría de cuidar de el en lo posible. Después de eso Yuri subió al avión con rumbo a Rusia.

O/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/O

Yuuri entró a su cuarto, había dejado a Yurio en el aeropuerto unas horas atrás y ahora debía comenzar a empacar lo que se llevaría para su estancia en Tokio. Algunas de sus pertenencias aún estaban en cajas, ya que no había alcanzado a desempacar todo lo que se trajo de Rusia, aun así debía ver qué cosas se llevaría por lo que empezó a limpiar su cuarto.

Fue al revisar su armario que se encontró con los posters de Viktor que aún conservaba, aquellos que, con miedo a que Viktor los viera durante su primera estancia en Hasetsu, quitó de sus paredes para esconderlos en el armario, una lágrima traicionera se deslizó por su mejilla al ver la imagen de quien fue su ídolo de la infancia y quien se convirtiera después en su primer amor.

Suspiró antes de que su mirada se llenara de determinación, tomó todos los posters que le quedaban de Viktor, así como las revistas que tenían los artículos que hablaban sobre él y los puso en una caja, suspiró antes de tomar la caja y salir del cuarto, si iba a ir a Tokio para seguir adelante era necesario que dejara ir aquello que lo lastimaba, tomó aire profundamente antes de dejar la caja en el basurero, le dolía profundamente, pero debía despedirse, era el momento de dar el adiós definitivo a su amor por Viktor Nikiforov.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

* * *

Yukie: El cierre de una etapa en la vida de Yuuri ha tenido lugar ¿Qué desafíos le esperan en su nuevo hogar en Tokio? Por otro lado Viktor parece más decidido que nunca ¿será que logrará obtener el perdón del bello japonés? ¿Qué hará Yurio al saber que Viktor planea reconquistar a su Katsudon?

Kuroi: ¿Por qué siempre haces preguntas como si se tratara de una novela?

Yukie: Porque es divertido, además me gusta leer las teorías que los que nos leen se hacen después de leerlas

Kuroi: Tú no tienes remedio, en fin, agradezco a todas aquellas personas que se toman un pequeño momento de su tiempo para dejarnos un review y a todos aquellos que le dan Follow a la historia, prometo que trataré de volver al ritmo de una capitulo cada dos semanas.

Yukie: es probable que dentro de dos semanas tengamos el siguiente capítulo, últimamente la inspiración parece estar de buen humor, aunque de a horas inadecuadas xD

Kuroi: Nos leeremos en el siguiente capítulo.

 _Respuesta a los Reviews:_

 _ **Paola R. Z:**_ _Gracias por recomendar el fic, me alegra mucho que te gustara, de verdad me anima el saber que alguien disfruta con mis locuras, que bueno que te gustó la actitud de los nuevos entrenadores, la verdad tenía mucho miedo de no dar el ancho, espero que disfrutes este capítulo también._

 _ **Grimmyschiffer:**_ _Si será duro estar para Yuuri estar alejado de Yurio ya que este ha sido de gran apoyo en estos momentos difíciles, pero es necesario para que Yuuri se dé cuenta de lo mucho que Yurio se preocupa por él y que poco a poco se vaya enamorando. Por otro lado ¡Claro que Phichit no se iba a desmoronar! El siempre ha sido optimista así que ve esta experiencia como algo que lo ayudará a madurar. Créeme estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo, no hay nada que justifique una traición, sin embargo aquí vemos que Viktor no piensa dejarle las cosas fáciles a nuestro tigre ruso, pero descuida confiemos en que Yurio sabrá manejarlo, y me da gusto que el YuYuu te guste, bienvenida al lado oscuro del multishippeo._

 _ **Skydark Sun:**_ _Me alegra que ames la historia, y créeme entiendo tu enojo, yo también me enojé mucho con Viktor mientras escribía lo que pasó y creo que este capítulo no ayudará a que te caiga mejor, pero descuida Viktor pagará por lo que hizo. Por otro lado que bueno que te gustó ver a Yuzuru y a Javier como entrenadores, no puedo decir mucho porque sería spoiler pero te aseguro que amarás a ambos en el siguiente capítulo._

 _ **kamilatancha06:**_ _Oh si, un pequeño regalito para las amantes del Yuzuvier, créeme habrá más de ellos en los siguientes capítulos, espero que este también sea de tu agrado._

 _ **:**_ _Tienes razón en una infidelidad no hay pero que valga, me da mucho gusto que este fic te guste tanto, personas como tu son las que hacen que de todo de mi para escribir un buen capítulo, espero que este nuevo capítulo te guste también, sobre tus temores, descuida te prometo que no te decepcionarás, pero como viste en el capítulo Viktor no nos la dejará tan fácil. Gracias por tu apoyo  
_

 _Matta ne_


End file.
